In Sickness and in Health
by misteeirene
Summary: At the end of Harry's 5th year he defeats Voldemort. After finding out that he has cancer and his friends turn their backs on him, Harry runs away to Forks Washington. Harry / Carlisle, slash, possible Mpreg, mention of past abusive.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight,

Yes, another new fic.. Don't worry, I'm still writing my others. If I didn't start writing this then it would have clogged up my brain making it difficult to write my other fics.

PLEASE READ:: First, this will be slash. All you boy on boy haters, please press the back button.

Harry will be sick in this fic. Luckily, I have never had to deal with cancer so I apologize now if I write something inaccurate. I'm trying to research as I go.

There will be mention of past abusive.

Mpreg? Possible, I really don't know.

This will be Harry / Carlisle. Esme will be in the fic but she will not be Carlisle's mate.

Please let me know if i should continue with this fic.

*** HP / CC

"Promise me you won't be late, Harry," begged Sirius. "My trial starts promptly at two and once it starts, the doors are sealed. If you are even one minute late they won't allow you in."

Harry laughed at his over enthusiastic godfather, but his laugh quickly turned into a coughing fit. Covering his mouth, he turned around until he was done coughing then hid his hand in his school robe pocket.

"I have been praying for this moment for two years, Dementors couldn't keep me away." said Harry. "You are going to be proven innocent and we can finally be a family."

Sirius looked at his pup in concern. "You have had a pretty nasty cough for a while now, pup. Maybe you should go and visit Madam Pomfrey."

Harry clenched the fist that was in his pocket. "I'm fine, Siri, just a bit of a cold from riding the Thesterals in the cool evening." Two weeks ago he had rushed to the Ministry of Magic with his friends to rescue his godfather. It turned out to be a trap and he almost lost the man he thought of like a father to one of Bellatrix's curses. He was able to jump between Sirius and his crazy cousin, taking the curse that was met for his godfather. He wasn't sure what the curse was, but it felt like his blood was boiling and his organs were melting. He couldn't remember much of the battle after that, everything was a blur of screams and pain.

Harry woke up three days later in the hospital wing with his friends and Sirius and Remus gathered anxiously around his bed. It seemed that during the battle, Voldemort had possessed him and somehow, unknown to everyone, even Dumbledore, he had managed to defeat the evil Wizard. After the battle, many Death Eaters were captured, including Peter Pettigrew. Today was Sirius' trial to prove his innocence and if all went well, he would be moving in with Sirius and Remus. He was more then happy to never have to return to his abusive relatives.

Sirius laid his hand on his godson's forehead relaxing when he felt that it was cool. With how pale and flushed his pup looked, he was afraid that he had a fever. "All right, just promise that you will go to the hospital wing if the cold persists?"

Harry smiled, it felt great to have someone care about his health. His aunt and uncle always celebrated when he was hurt or sick. Hell, they were normally the cause of his pain and sicknesses.

"I promise," Harry said crossing his heart. Everyone knew that he had an aversion to the hospital wing. He only went when he was too sick to stand, or unconscious.

"I have to get to the Ministry now, but Dumbledore said you can use his office to floo to the Ministry. He will be with me, so the password is 'pumpkin pie'."

Harry tried not to cringe when his godfather gave him a hug. He loved his godfather, but he didn't like to be touched. Gritting his teeth, he gave him a one armed hug back, then quickly stepped back.

Sirius didn't miss that his touch made his pup uncomfortable. After everything was settled and Harry was home from school, they were going to have a very long talk. There had to be a reason that his pup was so anxious to leave the only home and family he had ever known. He knew that Petunia and Vernon were horrible muggles, but would actually physically hurt their nephew? He prayed to god that he was wrong because if they so much as hurt one hair on his pup's head, he was going to hunt them down and make them pay.

"Remember, don't be a minute late. If I don't have you to testify, then I'm as good as kissed," warned Sirius. Sirius turned and quickly made his way to the headmasters office.

Harry smiled as he watched his godfather leave. He truly loved the man and he couldn't wait to become a real family with him and Remus.

Stifling another cough, Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket and cringed when he saw all the blood. For a week now he had been coughing up blood. At first he thought it was a result of Bellatrix's curse, but now he feared that if was something much worse. Since waking up in the hospital wing, he had been feeling week and nauseous. One minute he was freezing, and the next he was pouring sweat. His body ached constantly and he fell asleep most nights with migraines. There was something wrong with him and he was too scared to find out what.

*** HP / CC

"Where is he?" cursed Ron, pacing the headmaster's office. They had been waiting twenty minutes for Harry to show up.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. "Ron, we can't wait any longer. If we don't go now, we're not going to make Sirius' trial. If we're not there to testify and neither is Harry, then Sirius will end up back in Azkaban. Fudge has is out for Sirius and Harry."

"What the hell is wrong with Harry? I would have thought he would have been anxious to help Sirius," snapped Ron.

"Ron, we have to go, Sirius needs us." Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stepped into the fireplace. She hoped that everything was alright with Harry. She couldn't believe that he would purposely abandon Sirius.

***HP / CC

Harry groaned and rolled off the couch, landing on his hands and knees. He tried to open his eyes, but his head was spinning madly. He felt like he had just went a few rounds with one of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts. He was hot, shaky, nauseous and he felt like he was going to vomit. Crying out, he grabbed his stomach as it gave a violent lurch. Leaning forward he vomited all over the floor in front of him. Resting his head on the couch, he waited until his head stopped spinning before attempting to open his eyes. When he did finally open them he was horrified to find a large puddle of blood where he had vomited.

Dropping his head back onto the couch, Harry started crying. He was really sick and scared that he was dying. He had been feeling a bit off before the battle at the Ministry, but now he felt a million times worse.

Harry cursed when he remembered about the Ministry and his godfather's trial. Wiping blood from his mouth, Harry checked his watch to see how much time he had before having to floo to the Ministry. He hoped that he had enough time for a shower, he felt horrible and his clothes were wet from sweating.

"No... No... No. No. No." cried Harry. It was only a few minutes before his godfather's trial and there was no way he was going to make it on time. He didn't mean to fall asleep. His head was killing him so he snuck up to The Room of Requirements to get a few minutes of quiet. Everyone was still celebrating the death of Lord Voldemort so the castle was very noisy.

Harry stumbled out of the Room of Requirements and took off for the headmaster's office. He had to get to Sirius, he couldn't allow him to be sent to Azkaban, or worse...kissed.

As Harry stumbled through the old castle halls, his head was spinning and he kept bumping into the walls and grumbling suits of armors. He was almost to the headmasters office when he ran into something softer then the wall, but grumbled just as much as the suits of armor.

"Potter, watch where you are going you idiot boy," snarled Professor Snape.

"S-S-Sorry, Professor Snape," stuttered Harry. His head was spinning and his vision was so blurry that he could barely make out his strict potions master.

Severus glared at the son of his childhood tormentor. "I thought you would have been pleading for the life of your precious dogfather." Severus hoped the man ended up back in Azkaban. He hated everything about Sirius Black.

"I-I-I have t-t..." Harry reached his hand out to brace himself on the wall, but because of his blurry vision he miscalculated and crashed to the ground.

"Been celebrating your victory, have we? Defeater of The Dark Lord or not, if you are caught with alcohol, you will be expelled from Hogwarts." sneered Professor Snape.

Harry tried to get to his feet, he didn't like being weak and vulnerable in front of the man who hated his guts. Professor Snape had taken too much pleasure in the last five years making his life miserable.

Harry cried out as his stomach cramped up again. He tried to stop from vomiting, but he couldn't keep it in. He was once again horrified when he vomited an impressive amount of blood right at his professor's feet.

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin..." Severus would never admit it, but he was worried about the boy. Now that he was actually looking at him, he looked half dead. Not only was he a potions master, but he was also a medi-wizard. He never officially practiced his healing, but he needed to be certified in order to gain his potions mastery.

Harry managed to shakily get to his feet. "M'sorry, Fessor, but I hava get to M'nsrty." Harry reached out towards his professor when his vision went dark. He went to say something, but the hall started spinning wildly and the last thing he heard was his professor calling his name.

*** HP / CC

Sirius sat staring at the door trying to will his pup to walk through them. There was only minutes to his trial and Harry and his friends had yet to show up. Harry was the key to his freedom, without his testimony, he was in trouble. Fudge didn't want him walking free.

Sirius perked up when a bushy head of brown hair and head of flaming red hair walked through the door. Ignoring the pair, he kept his eyes trained on the door looking for his pup's messy raven locks.

"No," he softly cried out when the courtroom doors were shut and sealed. Where was Harry? Where was his pup?

Sirius looked to Ron and Hermione who looked at him sadly and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sirius, it will be alright," said Remus, trying to reassure his mate. He couldn't understand how Harry could stand up his godfather like this. Moony was howling in anger at their pup. It would be Harry's fault if his mate got sent back to Azkaban.

Sirius slumped in his chair and stared forlornly up at the Wizengamot. He couldn't miss the triumphant smirk that Minister Fudge was sporting.

*** HP/ CC

Severus carried an unconscious Potter to the hospital wing. He wondered what the hell the boy could have gotten into to cause him to be so sick. He was extremely pale, had lost weight, his pulse was weak and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"Poppy!" he called as he entered the hospital wing. Thankfully it was empty of all students. Today was the last day before summer holidays, so obviously everyone was celebrating the end of the school year and the death of the Dark Lord.

"Oh my, Severus." said Madam Pomfrey, rushing out of her office. "Lay him on the bed and tell me what happened."

As Severus explained his encounter with Potter, Madam Pomfrey started running a series of diagnostic charms on him. It wasn't long before her wand started shaking in her hand and all the color drained from her face.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "Why can't you ever catch a break?"

"Poppy?" asked Severus in concern. He had never seen the stern witch so upset over a patient.

"Severus, can you watch the hospital wing for me? I need to get Harry to St Mungo's, this is beyond my healing abilities."

"What did you find?" asked Severus with dread. He may not have cared for the boy, but he was still Lily's son and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

"It's bad, Severus, very bad." Madam Pomfrey caressed Harry's pale cheek. "He has stage four cancer." she'd said as a tear fell from her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

*** HP

Madam Pomfrey sat next to Harry's bed holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up. He had been seen by St Mungo's best healer and the diagnoses was bleak. Cancer was ravishing his small body and there wasn't much they could do. Magic and potions could only heal so much, and cancer was one of the diseases that neither could cure.

Madam Pomfrey summoned the healer when Harry started to stir. He would better be able to explain everything to the poor boy. There wasn't much they could do for him, but Harry was a fighter and she wouldn't allow him to give up until the very end.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to adjust them to the blinding white light. Light like that could only mean one thing...he was in the hospital wing.

"Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" asked healer Michaels.

Harry groaned and turned his head towards the unfamiliar voice. He was expecting to hear Madam Pomfrey scalding him about taking up one of her beds, not some unknown male's voice. "Where am I?" he croaked out.

"Harry, dear, you are at St Mungo's," said Madam Pomfrey, giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry tried to sit up, but a strong hand pushed him gently back down.

"Mr Potter, please don't try to get up. You are a very sick young man," said Healer Michaels. He was shocked when he was summoned from home to treat the famous Harry Potter. Cancer wasn't a common illness in the wizarding world, and he was the best and most knowledgable healer on the disease.

"I-I don't understand. Why am I at the hospital?" Harry tried to sit up, but once again he was stopped by the male healer. The man looked to be in his fifties, medium build with black hair that had a generous amount of grey streaks in it. He was wearing green healer robes, and he had very kind blue eyes.

"Harry, Professor Snape brought you to the hospital wing after you vomited blood and passed out. You were too sick for me to heal, so I brought you to St Mungo's," explained Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh god, Sirius," cried Harry, struggling harder with the healer. He had to get to his godfather before it was too late.

"Harry, you must calm down. Sirius' trial started over three hours ago. There is nothing you can do for him now," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. She prayed for Harry's sake that Sirius was found innocent. Harry had an impossible battle to win and he was going to need all the love and support he could get.

Harry fell back to the bed as tears silently fell from his eyes. If anything happened to his godfather, it would be his fault. He could still see Sirius' face as he pleaded with him to not be late. Sirius was going to hate him after this and not want him to be part of his family.

"Harry, can you please tell me how long you have been sick?" asked Healer Michaels. He was surprised that Harry hadn't went to a doctor earlier. His cancer was very advanced and he should have been sick with it for a long time.

Harry tried to focus on the healer, but his mind was still thinking about his godfather. "I-I don't know, two weeks maybe."

Healer Michaels frowned at the teen. Harry should have been showing signs of sickness way earlier then that. "You weren't feeling sick before that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Over the summer I got the flu and it never completely went away. Is there something wrong with me?"

Healer Michaels picked up Harry's chart and started flipping through it. "It says here that you were hit with an unknown curse while at the Ministry two weeks ago. Is that correct?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, it was worse then the cruciotus curse."

Healer Michaels hummed thoughtfully, finally putting the pieces together. "Harry, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have stage four cancer."

"What?" Harry asked in shock and disbelief. "H-How could I be that sick and not know it? I have only been feeling bad for two weeks."

"I have a theory," said Healer Michaels. "I believe that you were in the early stages of cancer which is why you had a hard time recovering from the flu. When you were hit with that unknown curse, it sped up the cancer and spread it throughout your entire body."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to absorb everything that the Healer was saying. He had cancer, it was bad and it was all thanks to Bellatrix. "Is there anything that can be done? You said stage four cancer, that's like bad, bad, right?" Harry didn't know a lot about cancer, but he knew that stage four cancer was the worst you could get. Normally you died a few months after being diagnosed with stage four cancer.

"That's true, stage four is the worst and most hardest cancer to treat. I'm not going to lie to you, Mr Potter, you have less then a twenty percent chance of making it and that is only if we aggressively start treatments immediately."

"How... What is the treatment?" asked Harry softly. Twenty percent chance of survival wasn't very good odds.

"Cancer is rare in witches and wizards so we really haven't devoted much time in coming up with a cure. We will start by putting a catheter into your chest to make it easier to administer chemotherapy. Chemo works by destroying the cancer cells in your body, unfortunately it also destroys your good cells. Common side effects from Chemotherapy are fatigue, mouth sores, digestive issues, vomiting, infections and hair loss. There are some potions that we can give you that will help with most of the side effects, unfortunately there are no potions for the hair loss. We may also use radiation to help shrink some of the tumors. Your cancer is very advanced so I would like to aggressively hit it."

Harry stared at his hands as he fiddled with the blanket. He stopped listening to the healer after he said the word Chemotherapy. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He had already done the impossible and destroyed Voldemort, and now he was going to die a horrible death from cancer. He was finally getting a chance to live a happy life and now he got hit with this.

Harry surprised both the healer and Madam Pomfrey when he jumped to his feet and gathered up his clothes that were folded on a chair next to his bed.

"Mr Potter, I must insist that you get back into bed," demanded Healer Michaels.

"Mr Potter, just where do you think you are going?" screeched Madam Pomfrey.

Harry started pulling on his pants, not caring that he was getting dressed in front of two people. His mind was going a million miles a minute and he just had to get out of here. Right now he couldn't deal with everything the healer was telling him. He had to get back to Hogwarts and check on his godfather. After he found out about Sirius, he would then deal with the cancer.

"Mr Potter... Harry, where are you going?" asked Madam Pomfrey in a calmer voice.

Harry turned around to address the Healer and Madam Pomfrey. "Look, I just need to get back to school to find out about Sirius. I- I will come back tonight to start the treatments, but first I need to know that my godfather is alright."

"Harry, you are a very sick young man," stressed Healer Michaels. "It will be very foolish of you to walk out that door. We need to get treating you immediately."

Harry sighed, "I understand and I will only be gone a few hours. My odds aren't that good anyway, I don't think two hours is going to make a difference.

Healer Michaels averted his eyes from Harry's intense green ones. This was the worst case of cancer that he had ever seen in a witch to wizard. If he was being honest with himself, then the teen had even less then a ten percent chance of surviving.

"Here, take my card," said Healer Michaels. "This has my office floo along with my home floo address. You have two hours to visit with your family then I want you back here. Mr Potter, this is very serious, it's a matter of life and death. You need to get started on Chemotherapy immediately."

Harry took the card and pocketed it. "Thank you. As soon as I know that my godfather is alright I will become the perfect patient."

Madam Pomfrey snorted. "Yeah right, I will believe that when I see it. I wouldn't take the restraints off his bed just yet. Mr Potter has a nasty habit of sneaking away and not following the rules."

"You know you love me, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry cheekily. "If it wasn't for me always being admitted to the hospital wing, your job would be very boring."

Madam Pomfery chuckled. "You do keep me on my toes." Madam Pomfrey walked up and embraced her favorite patient. "Go ahead and floo back to the school. I need to talk to Healer Michaels, but I will be right behind you."P

*** HP

Harry fell out of the fireplace and onto the floor of the hospital wing. With a groan, he rolled over and stared at the white ceiling. He was trying not to think about it, but his brain kept chanting, 'cancer, cancer, cancer, cancer'. He couldn't deal with this right now, his priority was his godfather.

"Graceful as always, Mr Potter."

Harry cursed and closed his eyes. Professor Snape was the last person he wanted to see. Blinking the tears from his eyes, he sat up and looked to his Professor. "I'm sorry for getting sick on you earlier, professor. Thank you for helping me."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr Potter, you do not have to thank me for helping your scrawny hide. Where is Madam Pomfrey? Let me guess, you snuck off while everyone was worried about you."

Harry flushed a bright red. He did have a habit of doing a runner while in the hospital wing. "She... She stayed behind to talk to the h-healer," he said softly.

"I see," said Severus, not missing the look of fear and pain in the boy's eyes.

"P-Professer, do you know if Sirius's trial is over?"

"The headmaster was here about fifteen minutes ago looking for you. I assume since the headmaster is back, that the mutt's trial is over." Severus held up his hand. "No, I do not know the outcome of the trial."

Harry nodded and walked towards the door. He had to find the headmaster and hopefully Sirius.

"Potter," Severus called out as the boy got to the door. "I personally will be brewing all your potions...Harry," he said, surprising the boy with the use of his first name.

Harry stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Thank you, sir," he whispered. Without turning around, he left the hospital wing, trying to hide his tears.

***HP

Harry walked as fast as he could heading towards the Great Hall. The end of the year feat was just starting so he would probably find Professor Dumbledore and his friends there. He didn't know how he was going to tell everyone about his cancer. He felt bad that the people he cared about were going to have to watch him die. It was one thing to die at the hands of your enemy fighting for what you believed in, but to die from a horrible senseless disease was just...just...

Harry's train of thought was derailed when he spotted Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron standing outside the doors to the Great Hall. His face lit up at seeing Sirius standing there in the open, a free man.

"Sirius, you're free," Harry called out in relief. His cancer was momentarily forgotten in his excitement to see his godfather. Harry ran towards his godfather, but froze a few feet from him when he noticed the hostile expressions everyone was giving him.

"Not a minute late I begged of you," snapped Sirius. "I would have gotten the kiss if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione here." Where were you Harry? Where was my loving godson when I needed him the most? Do you have any idea how bad it looked when you didn't show up for my defense?"

"Sirius, I -I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses," snarled Sirius. "I trusted you to be there for me, I thought we were going to be a family. I was wrong about you, Harry. I thought you were a good kid who would do anything for those you loved. I see now that you're just a selfish, spoiled little brat who couldn't spare an hour away from your fan club to help your godfather."

Harry stood there in shock as his godfather laid into him and said hurtful things. He wanted Sirius to know that it wasn't his fault but the man wouldn't let him speak.

"I-I can't look at you right now, Harry," said Sirius. "It would be best if you returned to your aunt and uncles tomorrow."

Harry felt like someone had just shattered his heart with a hammer. This hurt worse then finding out that he was going to die from cancer. Wrapping his arms around himself he started shaking and crying. "Please, please don't, Sirius. You have to let me explain." he begged.

"Stop it," roared Sirius, making Harry jump. "There is nothing you can say that will make this alright. Just do me a favor, don't write or try to contact me this summer. I need time away from you. You left me to die, Harry, and I can't easily get over that." Sirius shook his head at his godson and walked away.

"Mate, I don't know what has changed you, but I think it would be best if we took a break from our friendship," said Ron sadly. "It was bad today in that courtroom and it was made worse by your absence. I can't believe that you just abandoned Sirius like that. Don't... Don't ask about coming to the Burrow this summer and don't send me any owls."

"I'm with Ron on this," said Hermione. "What you did was unforgivable. You should have seen the look on Sirius' face when he realized that you weren't coming. I'm disgusted with you, Harry Potter." Hermione took Ron's hand and walked into the Great Hall.

"Dude, that was just..."

"wrong." Fred and George shook their heads at him and walked away.

Harry was crying hard, having just lost everyone he cared about. He was afraid to look at Remus, scared of what the man would say to him.

"I am disappointed in you, Harry. Your father would have never turned his back on a friend in need. I know everyone likes to compare you to James, but you are nothing like him. James was a loyal friend who would have went to hell and back for the people be cared about. Please honor Sirius wishes. He needs time to recover and he can't do that if he is constantly being reminded of his godson that abandoned him." Remus turned away from the crying teen and went to go search for his mate. He didn't feel sorry for Harry, obviously they were all wrong about him.

Harry took off running for Gryffindor tower. They were right, everything that they said about him was true. He was a horrible person who didn't deserve a family.

Harry blindly ran up the steps to the boy's fifth year dormitory, ignoring the burning in his chest. Stumbling to his bed, he fell upon it sobbing. Burying his head in his pillow, he started coughing hard. If took a few minutes before he could properly breathe again and when he pulled the pillow from his face, it was covered in his blood.

Harry got up and started hastily packing his trunk. He had to get out of here, there was no way he was going to go back to the Dursely's and give them the pleasure of watching him die. He no longer had a reason to stay here in the wizarding world. Everyone one he loved hated him, he had no reason to fight this disease. He was tired of being alone and he just wanted to join his parents in death. Shrinking and pocketing his trunk, Harry tossed his invisibility cloak over himself and slipped out of the dormitory.

Madam Pomfrey was pacing the hospital wing. Harry should have been here over an hour ago to floo back to St Mungo's. After returning from the hospital, she went to the headmasters office and informed him about Harry's illness. Dumbledore was physically shaken up over finding out about the cancer. Dumbledore loved Harry like a grandson and she knew it was going to be hard on him watching Harry suffer through chemotherapy. All the odds were stacked up against the poor teen, but she knew that Harry was a fighter. If there was anyone who could beat this disease, it was Harry.

Getting fed up with her pacing, Poppy decided to track down her missing patient and drag him to St Mungo's... by his ear if she had to. She couldn't believe that Harry would put off starting his cancer treatments.

Poppy was approaching the hall when she encountered Severus carrying a case of potions. She could tell by looking at the vials that they were for Harry. Severus had a big heart, but no one every looked beyond his stern, grumpy exterior to see it.

"Poppy, I thought you would have been at the hospital with Potter and his group of adoring fans," snarled Severus.

"Severus, don't be mean," Poppy said sternly. "I was supposed to floo Harry to St Mungo's over an hour ago, but he has yet to report to my office."

Severus cursed, how could that damn foolish boy not show up for his cancer treatment? "Where have you looked for him?"

"I just started searching for him. Could you please help me? Severus, he already has less then a twenty percent chance of beating this disease, every minute counts."

"I will help you look for the brat, but I reserve the right to wring his scrawny little neck when we find him," snarled Severus.

"You have my permission, but only after I have a go at him," answered Poppy.

*** HP

Sirius was sitting in the Great Hall with Remus nursing a bottle of Butterbeer. He should have returned to Grimmauld Place after the feast, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Hogwarts and Harry. Originally he had planned stay the night at Hogwarts after the trial celebrating his freedom with his godson. In the morning he was going to ride the Hogwarts Express with Harry, then surprise him with a trip to Gringotts where he would present him with adoption papers. He knew that Harry would have been thrilled about them becoming a real family.

"Moony, I think I made a big mistake." Sirius said into his bottle of Butterbeer. He was regretting how he handled Harry. He couldn't get his godson's crushed face out of his head.

Remus too was regretting what he said to Harry. "We were pretty hard on him," he sighed. "Siri, we had just gotten back from spending three hours in a courtroom with two Dementors. I couldn't believe it when Fudge brought them into the courtroom."

"It still wasn't right to lay into our pup the way we did. Think about, Moony, would Harry have missed my trial if he didn't have a good reason? We didn't even give him a chance to explain."

"I told him that he was nothing like James. I was really cruel to him, Sirius," said Remus sadly.

Sirius slammed the bottle down and lunged to his feet. "Let's find our pup and give him a chance to explain.

Sirius and Remus were just exiting the Great Hall when they ran into a red eyed headmaster.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" asked Remus, he had never seen Albus look so sad.

"Yes, yes, the news just shocked me that's all," Albus gave Sirius and Remus a curious look. "I would have thought you boys would have been at St Mungo's. I am heading over there now myself. I know there isn't much we can can do for him, but we can offer our support and hold his hand."

"Headmaster, what are you talking about?" asked Sirius, dread filling his gut.

"Black!" roared Severus, storming into the Great Hall, followed by Poppy. "Where the hell is your godson, and why the hell is his ass not strapped down to a bed at St Mungo's?"

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Sirius. "Why does Harry need to be in St Mungo's?" Sirius felt like someone was injecting his veins with ice water. He knew earlier that Harry had a bad cough, but he had reassured him that he was ok.

"He didn't tell you?" gasped Poppy. Why would Harry not tell his family about his cancer?

"Have you seen Harry since your return?" asked Severus. He was growing concerned that Harry was passed out somewhere.

"Y-Yeah, we saw him right after we got back from the trial," Remus quickly answered. Something bad was going on and it had to do with his pup.

"Harry didn't tell you what happened?" asked Poppy in disbelief.

"We didn't give him a chance to explain why he missed my trial. We all kind of attacked him," Sirius looked around and cringed at the disapproving look that Dumbledore was giving him.

"Poppy, are you saying that Harry isn't at St Mungo's?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"He was supposed to meet me an hour ago, but he never showed. I knew that I shouldn't have let him leave the hospital. The healer wanted to start his treatments immediately but he insisted on seeing his godfather," Poppy glared at Sirius.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on with my pup?" demanded Sirius.

"If you would have just shut your damn trap long enough for Potter to explain, he would have explained that him missing your trial wasn't his fault. The boy passed out in a pile of blood that he vomited up trying to get to the headmasters office so he could save your worthless ass," snarled Severus.

"Harry was too sick for me to heal so I took him to St Mungo's," added Poppy. "Sirius, Harry is a very, very sick boy. All he could think about was getting to you and making sure you were alright. He put off his life saving treatments in order to see you."

"Wh-What... What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius choking up.

"Sirius, Harry has stage four cancer. The cancer has spread and the chances of him surviving it, aren't good. Healer Michaels has given Harry less then a twenty percent chance of surviving, and that is only if treatments get started tonight." explained Dumbledore gently. "It is imperative that we find Harry immediately."

Sirius stumbled to the bench and collapsed onto it. "No, not my pup," he cried shaking his head. "W-We were so cruel to him. I told him that I didn't want him to come and live with me, I told him to go back to his aunt and uncles and to not contact me." Sirius looked to his mate with tears falling from his eyes. "This isn't fair. He defeated Voldemort, he deserves to live the rest of his life in peace."

"Black, we don't have time for your dramatics. We need to find Potter and get him to St Mungo's. He would have been there now starting his chemotherapy if you would have let him explain." Severus sneered at the animagus.

"I will look in Gryffindor tower and get Ron and Hermione." said Remus softly. He was shocked over the news that he was just given. His sweet pup was dying. He had worked in a muggle hospital and saw first hand how hard cancer was to beat. He was an orderly and it always broke his heart when he had to push sick children to and from their treatments. He knew that chemotherapy made you extremely ill and caused you to lose your hair. It was going to kill him to watch his pup go through that.

Sirius numbly got to his feet, "I-I will check the kitchens. Harry didn't attend the feast tonight."

Two hours later the Great Hall was filled with a large number of students, all the teachers, and Remus and Sirius. Everyone had been searching high and low for Harry, but he was gone. All of Harry's belongings were missing and the only thing he left behind was some blood on his pillow.

Sirius was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. His dying pup was gone and it was all his fault. Harry needed his love and support and he selfishly pushed him away. He had said some mean things to Harry after the trial, but he really didn't mean them. He was hurt that Harry didn't defend him at his trial and so he lashed out at him.

Hermione had her head on her boyfriends shoulder crying. Her best friend was very sick and out there all alone. She was scared that she would never see Harry again, and her last words to him would haunt her forever.

"Is cancer really bad, Mione?" asked Ron softly. He had never heard of cancer before. He was a pureblood wizard and cancer was a muggle disease. Only witches and wizards who were muggle born or half bloods got cancer, and even then it was rare.

"Yeah, it's really bad," sniffed Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey said that he has stage four cancer, which is the worst it can get." Hermione clung tighter to her boyfriend. "Oh Ron, Harry is going to die all alone and scared. How could we have been so awful to him? We know Harry, he would never have abandoned Sirius without a good reason."

Ron buried his face in his girlfriends hair. "It'll be alright, Mione, just you wait and see. If old snake face couldn't kill Harry, then some stupid muggle disease won't be able to. Don't worry, Harry will come back after he has time to sort everything through."

"He doesn't have time, Mr Weasley, to sort everything...through," sneered Severus. "You can't defeat cancer by learning a few fancy spells in Defense against the Dark Arts class. Cancer doesn't care how strong or how magically powerful you are, and it certainly doesn't care if your the Boy-Who-Lived. Without treatment he will die, unfortunately, he will probably die even with treatment."

"Don't say that," yelled Ron, jumping to his feet. "Harry is not going to die from this. Harry is the strongest person I know, he won't let this disease kill him." Ron wrapped his arms around himself." Harry's my best mate." he said in a softer tone. "He can't die, I won't let him. I don't care if I have to travel to the other side of the earth, I'm going to find Harry."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone that has helped look for Harry Potter. I'm sad to say that Harry is no longer at Hogwarts. I think that we should all say a prayer for Mr Potter before going to bed tonight. He is a very sick young man and he is out there somewhere all alone. I ask that if you should hear from Mr Potter during your summer vacation, that you contact me immediately." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Now, it's past curfew and you have to rise early tomorrow to catch the train. Everyone back to your dorms."

Dumbledore sighed after all the students left the hall. "My brother Aberforth informed me that his floo went off about four hours ago, but no one stepped out or in. I can only assume that Harry was under his father's invisibility cloak. I had Alastor check with Harry's relatives and he was not there. When he told them about Harry's illness, they laughed in his face and said that the little freak deserved it."

Sirius growled at hearing that. It seemed that his suspicions about his pup's home life was right. After he had Harry safely back with him, he was going to be paying those bastards a visit.

"I have asked Bill Weasley to keep an eye at Gringotts incase Harry goes there for money." added Dumbledore.

"He won't," said Remus softly. "I took Harry there over Christmas so he could get a wizarding card." A wizarding card was like a muggle credit card. Harry could use it anywhere in the magical or muggle world to buy whatever he wanted. Harry was very rich and could easily live the rest of his life off the money in the Potter vaults.

"Is there any chance Bill can get us copies of Harry's transactions?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Only if he wants to risk getting his head chopped off," piped up tiny professor Flitwik.

"Damn, what the hell are we supposed to do?" yelled Sirius.

"I don't know, but yelling isn't going to find Harry." reprimanded Dumbledore. "Harry is gone and there is nothing more we can do tonight. We will meet back here tomorrow after the train leaves and we will form a plan."

"I'm going to keep looking," said Sirius, getting to his feet. "I'm going to hit everywhere that I think Harry might have gone to. I'm not resting until I find him."

"I'll come with you," Remus got to his feet and joined his mate. He wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he tried. The guilt over how they treated Harry would haunt him until they found him.

*** HP

Alice rapidly blinked her eyes as she came out of her vision. Grinning, she looked to her brother Edward. "He's coming,"

Edward gave her a sad smile back. "It's not going to be easy, he's been hurt bad." For the last three days his sister had been getting visions about a sick teen who had cancer. The boy was moving to Forks to die, alone.

At first they didn't understand why this child was so special to them, not until Alice got a vision of their father, Carlisle, lovingly embracing the small teen. Carlisle had been searching for centuries for his mate and now he was finally coming. They knew from Alice's visions that the boy was very ill and it was going to be a battle to get him to start treatments for the cancer. Her visions were also fluctuating between Carlisle turning his mate, and the boy succumbing to the cancer.

"I say we go to the airport and pick him up," suggested Alice, hopping up and down. She couldn't wait to meet her dad's little mate. He was absolutely adorable and she finally wouldn't be the smallest in the house.

Edward chuckled at his excitable little sister. "What, just stroll right up to him at the airport and inform him that he is riding back to Forks with us?"

Edward groaned and dropped his head, that is exactly what Alice had planned. Her thoughts were being broadcasted loud and clear to him. "Alice, we just can't pick him up at the airport and bring him home like a lost puppy."

"Edward, he's sick. I saw him passing out on the bus on the way here. He needs us to look after him and get him to the hospital. He needs us to take him to Carlisle."

Edward sighed, "fine, let's go get our new daddy."

Alice squealed in excitement. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to her mate letting him know that she was with Edward. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait until Carlisle sees him, he is just going to love him."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I am on a roll with writing,,,lol. I credit it to my husband sleeping on the couch this past week and his snoring not distracting me, I have also slept better then what I have in a long time. A well rested brain works much better then a sleep deprived one.

Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

Harry leaned heavily on the bathroom sink, cold waster dripping down his fevered face. The plane ride had been harder on him then what he thought it would be. He was hoping that he could have slept the majority of the way, but every time he closed his eyes, Sirius' face contorted in anger would flash before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had lost everyone and was truly alone. He was going to die the same way he had lived his entire life, alone and in pain.

Splashing some more cold water on his face, Harry tried to calm his racing heart. He was in an airport bathroom, in a strange country and he had no clue on where to go or what to do. He had no plan when he left Hogwarts. He hailed the Knight Bus in muggle London, went to the airport, picked a flight, when that flight landed he picked another and now here was in, Seattle Washington. He didn't know where to go, but one thing he did know, he was not going to be getting on another airplane. What he needed was some pain killers and a bed. If he was lucky, he would die while he slept. He knew he was burning up and his chest felt like it was going to explode. Whatever the doctors had given him at St. Mungo's had worn off, and he now felt worse than ever.

Harry looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking through the mirror he saw an older good looking teen enter with wild bronze hair, gold eyes and was a little over six feet tall. The boy was dressed like he had money, his clothes reminding him of Draco Malfoy. He chuckled when he thought of Draco, right now he would happily except Draco's hand in friendship; anything to not be alone. Personally, he never really thought Draco was that bad. He would have liked to have been friends with him, if he wasn't afraid of losing Ron. He wasn't prejudiced against other houses, they all had their good and bad qualities. Hell, he would be a hypocrite if he had something against Slytherin, the hat did want to put him there after all. If he wouldn't have argued with the hat, he would have been wearing silver and green on his robes.

Edward inwardly cringed when he saw his father's sick young mate. He wasn't sure how old he was because of his petiteness, but he was guessing him to be about fourteen or fifteen. He was hoping that he was at least fifteen, Carlisle would be against turning him if he was younger. As it was, Carlisle would probably have an issue with the age difference. He was now glad that Alice talked him into coming to the airport to pick him up, the boy looked like shit. He was paler then him, too skinny, had huge dark circles under his eyes and he could tell by the heat radiating off him that he had a high fever. There was no way that the boy was going to last much longer on his feet, not with the way he was trembling.

Harry pushed off the sink and turned to exit the bathroom. He managed to get three steps before he was hit with an intense dizzy spell. Everything went momentarily black and he would have fallen to the dirty floor if the older teen hadn't caught him. The teen was ice cold and he was tempted to place his burning face into his hands.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Edward, holding the limp boy in his arms. His father's mate was burning up and in desperate need of medical help.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from the blessedly cold hands and struggled to right himself. "Yeah, I just get airsick, but I will be better in a bit." Taking a deep breath, be stepped away from the much taller teen. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem, glad I was here to help you. Are you sure you're ok? Is there anywhere I can take you?" Edward was trying to form a plan on how to get his father's mate to trust him enough to get in the car with him and Alice.

Harry shook his head no, wincing as it started throbbing. "M'fine, but thank you anyway." Smiling at the older teen, he walked out of the bathroom.

Harry was walking towards the airport exit when be noticed a small convenience store. Slipping in, he started looking for some Advil or some other pain killing drug. Everything on him hurt, but the worst was his chest and head. He was prepared to take the entire damn bottle if he had to, anything to kill the pain. If he accidentally overdosed and died from it, well lucky him, he would save himself a lot of pain and suffering until the cancer finally claimed.

"Hi."

Startled, Harry jumped and dropped the two bottles of Advil he was holding. Before he could pick up his treasured painkillers, a small pixie like girl quickly bent down, picked them up and handed them back to him.

"My names Alice."

Harry gaped at the small overly bubbly girl. She was at least a few years older than him, had short pixie like black hair, golden eyes and only stood about an inch or so taller then him. "Uhm...hi," he really didn't know what to make of the oddly friendly girl. "Uhm, thanks," he said, waving the bottles of painkillers. Turning around, he headed to the check out.

Alice frowned, that didn't go as good as she thought it would. Grabbing a random item off the shelf, she jumped in line behind Carlisle's mate. "So, what's you name?"

Harry just stared at the strange girl. Why did she want to know his name? "H-Harry," he said softly.

Alice grinned, he was so adorable and Carlisle was going to love his accent. "Where you headed to?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really know, figured I would let the bus driver pick for me."

Alice scrunched up her face. "Busses are so gross. Stuck in a metal box, shoulder to shoulder with people that haven't showered in days. Then there is the old lady hacking, the kid picking his nose, your neighbor drooling on your shoulder as he sleeps, the drunk singing, the broken air conditioning and backed up toilet. Really, Harry, you should let my brother and I give you a lift. We are heading to, Forks Washington."

Harry nervously backed away from the girl. This sounded like something his uncle Vernon had warned Dudley about. 'Never get in the car with a stranger, Dudders,' he would boom. 'They could be some pervert who would force your pants down and do dirty stuff to you. They would then cut you up and toss you bits into a dumpster where the homeless would then feast on your flesh.' Uncle Vernon would then look at him, sneering. "You on the other hand, if a car stops and wants you, you better go. Not that anyone would ever want you, you worthless piece of shit.'

"That's a lovely picture you painted for me and I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline." Harry gave the cashier his two bottles of Advil and his credit card.

"Come on, Harry, I promise that I'm not a pervert," giggled Alice.

Harry took his package from the cashier then turned back to the girl. Looking at what she was holding, he chuckled. "Not a pervert, huh?" Shaking his head, he quickly left the store.

Alice stared dumbfounded at the boy's retreating back.

"Miss, are going to buy those?"

Alice looked to the cashier then handed the item to her. At seeing what she had blindly picked up, she groaned. If she could have blushed, she would have. She had unknowingly grabbed a big box of Extended Pleasure Condoms.

"What now, boss?" asked Edward, chuckling.

"Shut up, Edward," huffed Alice.

Harry popped five Advil into his mouth then washed them down with water from the water fountain. He had planned on buying a soda, but he just wanted to get away from that odd girl. She could have been completely honest in her offer, but with his luck, she was probably some murdering psycho who collected her victims eyes. Everyone did say he had amazing eyes.

Rubbing his head, Harry decided to sit for a bit, at least until the Advil kicked in. Hopefully the Advil would kill his headache and his fever. Looking around, he was disheartened to see only hard plastic chairs. He really needed to lay down for a bit, he felt like he was close to passing out. Giving up the idea of resting, Harry decided to head over to the bus ticket booth that unfortunately was in a separate building clear across the parking lot.

Harry didn't get very far before his legs gave out on him. Sitting on a curb, he rested his head on a dirty pole trying to hold his tears back. Right now he should have been riding the Hogwarts Express with his godfather getting ready to start a life with him and Remus. Sirius was planning on redecorating Grimmauld Place and giving him his very own room. Sirius had talked about wanting to take him to some Quidditch matches this summer and even a vacation to the ocean. He had always wanted to see the ocean. Every summer his aunt and uncle would take Dudley for a week, but he was never allowed to go. He always got stuck with old Figg or locked in his room for that week with no food and a dirty bucket to do his business in.

He was really looking forward to having a family. He loved Sirius and Remus more than anything and it killed him that they thought so little of him. Ever since he had first met Sirius, he had dreamed of being able to live with him and maybe someday, hopefully, be able to call him dad. Harry roughly wiped the tears from his face, that dream was gone. He would never have a family and he would never have a dad.

Feeling a painful cough coming on, Harry dug out an old shirt that he had been using to cough in. He didn't want everyone on the plane to see him coughing up blood. Luckily, whatever St. Mungo's gave him kept the worse of his coughing away during the flight.

The coughing hurt, it felt like someone had frozen his lungs and he was coughing up ice. Wiping his mouth with the shirt, he stuffed it back in his bag without even looking at it. He knew that it would be covered in his blood.

Calculating how far the bus depot was, Harry laid his head back on the pole. There was no way in hell that he would be able to walk that far. Closing his eyes, he decided that here would be a good a place as any to die. Really, what did he have to live for? Yeah, he had money, but he would happily give it all away to be with Sirius. He would give all his money to be with Sirius before he gave it all away for him to be cured of cancer. He would rather have a month being with Sirius before he died than be cancer free with no Sirius.

The tears were falling freely now, he no longer had the energy or the will to wipe them away.

Alice gripped Edward's arm when she saw Harry sitting on the filthy curb, crying. She could smell his blood, but strangely it didn't affect her. His blood smelled nice and sweet, but she had no desire to taste it.

"Same here," said Edward, reading her thoughts. It was odd that he didn't find the boy's blood appealing.

"We need to get him to Carlisle," said Alice softly.

"He has given up," said Edward sadly. "He's ready to die, right here and now. He was abandoned by the man he considered a father and he feels that he has nothing left to live for."

"Well, Carlisle will just have to give him a reason," declared Alice. "Edward, go and bring the car around, I will talk Harry into coming with us," she said, taking off towards Harry.

"Harry."

Harry's wet eyes fluttered open when he heard someone say his name softly and lovingly. Looking up, he looked into golden eyes that were filled with concern. "Alice," he said weakly.

"Oh, Harry," sighed Alice, sitting down next to the sick boy. "Please, let us help you."

Harry was tired, too tired. He just wanted to lie down and give in. "Do you promise not to steal my eyes?" he asked softly, tears still falling unchecked.

Alice smiled sadly. "They are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, but I don't think they will look good on me. Harry, I promise not to steal your eyes, you will be safe with us, we only want to help you."

Tears started falling faster from Harry's eyes. "M'tired," he sobbed. He couldn't go any farther. He was sick, scared, in pain and he no longer wanted to be alone.

Alice wanted to cry for the poor boy. She couldn't imagine being alone knowing she was dying from a horrible disease. "I know, sweetie." Alice reached out and cupped his flushed cheek. "Your burning up, Harry. Let me take you to someone who can help you," she pleaded.

Harry snorted weakly. "I can't be helped." Quickly he covered his mouth with his sleeve as he started violently coughing again.

Alice could smell the fresh blood. Harry was coughing up blood and by the smell of it, it was a lot.

"I just want to go to sleep," sighed Harry.

"You can sleep in our car while we drive home," said Alice. Gently, she started tugging on Harry, trying to help him stand. She could see Edward coming in his silver Volvo.

Harry tried to stand, but he was too weak. "I can't," he whispered, slumping back down.

"It's ok, Harry, my brother will pick you up and put you in the car." She could easily pick him up herself, but if anyone was watching, they would find it strange that someone her size could easily pick another person up.

Harry knew that he should be protesting, he didn't know these people, they could be dangerous. Right now though, he just didn't have the energy to care. He would follow the devil himself if he could just lay down and sleep for a few hours.

Edward rushed around the car and easily lifted the small boy up and laid him on the backseat. Alice had thought ahead and had packed a pillow and light blanket for him. Placing the pillow under his head, he gently covered him up and looked down at the frail boy. He was already out like a light. He didn't know how the boy had stayed conscious for so long.

"Let's get him to Forks hospital," said Alice. Digging out her phone, she sent a text to Carlisle letting him know that they were bringing in someone very sick and that she wanted him to be the doctor that looked at him. There were closer hospitals that she could have taken Harry to, but she was taking him to Carlisle.

***HP

Once again everyone was gathered around the old table at Grimmauld Place. All the Order members were present along with all of Harry's friends. With the war over, they had hoped to never have another Order meeting. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore. They prayed that he had good news about Harry. For the past twenty four hours, everyone had been out searching for the missing sick boy.

Dumbledore stepped out of the floo and he wasn't surprised when he was immediately assaulted with a hundred questions. Everyone was worried about Harry and his health. Holding up his hand, he waited until everyone settled down. "I have both good news and bad news," he said.

"Did you find, Harry?" asked Sirius, his bloodshot eyes pleading with his old headmaster.

"Harry was picked up by the Knight Bus in muggle London and asked for it to take him to the closest airport. We were able to track him to a flight that went to America," Dumbledore looked at Sirius sadly. "We believe that he boarded a second plane, but we haven't been able to track down which one yet."

Sirius paled and gripped Remus' hand. "A-America, he went all the way to America? How the hell are we supposed to find him there?"

"Sirius, we will find Harry, unfortunately if we don't find him soon, it will be too late. The healer said that the curse Bellatrix hit him with caused the cancer to spread at an alarming rate," said Dumbledore.

"Do you know what kind of cancer he has?" asked Hermione softly. She has been sick with worry and guilt for Harry since he disappeared. She hasn't been able to eat or sleep at all.

Dumbledore lowered his head and a tear fell from his eye. "It's my fault he has cancer. I am responsible for him living a life of hell and now dying from cancer."

"What are you talking about, Albus?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore collapsed into his chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "I left Harry on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles after James and Lily was murdered thinking he would be properly cared for and loved. How very wrong I was."

Sirius felt a chill run through his body. He had suspected that there was something wrong with his pup's home life.

"They didn't want Harry," continued Dumbledore. "They only kept him for the money I sent monthly. They were vicious to that sweet little boy. They kept him locked up, made him slave for them, starved him and verbally and physically abused him. It is a wonder that he survived past his first month with them."

Everyone was quiet as they absorbed what Dumbledore just told them. "I don't understand. How are you the cause of his cancer?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Up until Harry received his Hogwarts letter, he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He was only let out to cook, do chores, use the bathroom twice a day and go to school. There were times when he was locked in there for a week at a time while they went away on vacation. The Dursley's also used the cupboard as a supply closet where they stored all of their toxic cleaning chemicals. According to the healer, long time exposure to such harsh chemicals could cause cancer. Harry's cancer started in his lungs, but has now spread throughout his system."

Dumbledore looked sadly at his old friend. "You were right, Minerva, they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable."

"How could you?" screamed Sirius. "You knew what a horrible bitch Lily's sister was. You were at their wedding, you saw how mean her and her whale of a husband was to James and Lily. How could you leave my innocent pup with them? Now because of you..."

"What about you, Black?" roared Severus. "You foolishly took off after that sniveling little rat instead taking care of your pup," he sneered. "When Harry needed you the most, you turned your back on him. Sound familiar, Black? You did the same thing to him yesterday. Harry was sick and terrified when he left the hospital wing, but all he could think about was you and your safety. Did you let him explain why he missed your trial? No, you just attacked him and told him that you didn't want him." Severus looked around the room, pinning a select few with his infamous glare. "You weren't the only one who attacked him yesterday. What about you Weasley, Granger, Fred, and George. And if that wasn't bad enough, you had to have a go at him too, wolf" snapped Severus. "We all had a hand in that boy's suffering so don't go putting all the blame on the headmaster."

The room got quiet and all that could be heard was sniffling from those that were crying.

Bill Weasley cleared his throat. "I tried talking to the goblins earlier. I explained to them about Harry's health and how it was a matter of life and death that we find him. I had hoped that they would tell me the last location that he used his card, but they wouldn't cooperate."

"Harry is a minor, isn't there a way we can get the information from them?" asked Mrs Weasley, dabbing at her eyes.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Sirius, you are his godfather and now legal guardian. Go to Gringotts and demand to get copies of his transactions. As his legal guardian, you are entitled to them until he reaches seventeen."

Sirius immediately jumped up and ran for the floo.

"The rest of you," continued Dumbledore. "Do whatever you can to track him down. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, send a letter off with his owl explaining about the misunderstanding. Hopefully she will be able to track him down. We can't give up hope of finding him."

Severus got up and left without saying anything more. He had kept Harry's pillow that had his blood on it. There was a tracking potion he could brew, but it was very weak. He needed to be at least witching fifth miles of Harry in order for the potion to work.

***HP

Carlisle was waiting outside the doors of the emergency room with a gurney. Alice had texted a few minutes ago to let him know that they were just entering the town of Forks. He was curious on why his kids went to Seattle and even more curious on why they were bringing this sick boy all the way to Forks to be treated. Forks was a small hospital and while it had good doctors, it didn't have the best. It wasn't like his kids to pick up strangers. They tried to keep a low profile and not mix too much with the humans.

Seeing his son's Volvo, Carlisle pushed the gurney to the side of the curb. Normally a nurse or two would have accompanied him, but Alice asked for him to come alone. It was a strange request, but he trusted his daughter. He was sure that this had something to do with the visions she had been having the past few days. She never mentioned what they were about, but he could tell by the way that she and Edward would exchange looks that they were important.

Edward jumped out of the car and raced around to Carlisle before he had a chance to open the passenger door. Harry was still sleeping but he had been whimpering and thrashing about for the past forty five minutes. Harry's fever had spiked even higher despite all the Advil he had taken.

"Edward what's going on?" asked Carlisle, when his son grabbed his arm preventing him from opening the door.

"Carlisle, I just wanted to warn you. This boy is very sick, he has cancer, no family and he hasn't had any treatments. Carlisle, he needs you," said Edward seriously.

Carlisle was taken aback by his son's behavior. He seemed to really care for this child and that wasn't like Edward. "Alright, Edward, I will do everything I can for him."

Edward nodded his head and stepped away from the car. Carlisle had amazing control, but vampires were very unpredictable when they first met their mate. He didn't expect Carlisle to vamp out, but Harry was sick and that would make Carlisle even more unpredictable.

Carlisle was immediately hit with the most amazing smell the second he opened the door. He growled when the stench of sickness hit his nose, tainting that incredible aroma that was coming from the person inside. Grabbing the light blanket, he could feel the heat radiating off the boy and he knew that his fever was dangerously high. When he pulled the blanket back he was shocked at what he saw. The most beautiful boy was laying there, face flushed and scrunched up in pain. He had messy back hair that just brushed his shoulders and delicate feminine facial features.

Swallowing the venom that had pooled in his mouth, Carlisle reached in and gently lifted the petite boy into his arms. Standing up with his precious bundle safely in his arms, he buried his nose in the boy's neck, inhaling his mouth watering scent. He hated that the stench of sickness clung to him and he wanted to sick his fangs into that delicate neck and pump him full of his venom. He could feel his fangs retract and his venom build up.

"He's not ready," said Alice quickly. "Carlisle, if you turn him now, he will never be happy. You need to give him time."

"Mine," growled Carlisle, clutching his little mate tight to his chest. He had waited centuries to find his mate and he wasn't going to let cancer steal him away from him.

"Please, Carlisle," pleaded Alice. "Just give him some time. You will turn him, I have seen it, but not right now." She wasn't being completely honest with her father. She did see Carlisle turning Harry, but she also saw him dying from the cancer in another vision.

Carlisle reluctantly pulled his mouth away from his mate's warm neck. If took every ounce of his self control to not turn his mate. Closing his eyes, he tried to rein in his vampire. Right now his mate needed a doctor, not a possessive mate. Placing his mate onto the gurney, he lovingly brushed the raven locks away from his face and stared mesmerized down at him.

"Carlisle," called Edward, breaking his father out of his trance.

Carlisle cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the small boy. "He's my mate," he said looking to his children.

"We know," said Edward. "Alice saw him coming and we met him at the airport. We knew that he was very sick and was going to need help."

Carlisle gazed back down at his beautiful mate. "Let's get him inside."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Finally an update :) sorry I haven't gotten any up earlier, been busy.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, as well as the others...

Please review.

-***HP

"Carlisle."

Carlisle's head snapped up, startled to find another doctor in the room. He was so mesmerized with his mate, that he never heard the door open or the man enter. He should have easily heard the doctor coming from the other side of the hospital.

Carlisle stood up so he could greet the hospital's oncologist. "Gregory, how is he?"

Doctor Gregory Benton sighed and handed a medical file over to Carlisle. "Carlisle, it's bad. I have never seen anyone with such widespread cancer and still be alive. I can't believe that he hasn't been treated at all for his cancer. Right now we are treating him for his pneumonia and dehydration and hopefully when he wakes we can discuss cancer treatments."

Carlie looked to his small mate that was unconscious on the hospital bed, hooked up to countless wires and tubes. After Alice had talked him out of turning his newly found mate, he had immediately rushed him into the hospital for evaluation. He could easily tell that the boy was having trouble breathing and was burning up. As much as he wanted to be the one to treat his mate, he had to hand him over to Benton. He was having a hard enough time controlling his instincts, and he was afraid that the sight and smell of his mates blood would cause him to snap.

"Will chemo help him?" Carlisle asked as he quickly read through his mate's medical file. Cancer wasn't his speciality, but he could tell that it was bad...very bad.

Gregory shook his head no. "It might give him a few months if we hit him aggressively, but it would take more than a miracle for him to make it. Carlisle, the boy should have been dead months ago."

Carlisle closed the folder then handed it back to Gregory. "I will talk to Harry when he wakes, hopefully I can talk him into chemotherapy."

Gregory looked sadly to Carlisle. "How is he related to you?" he asked curiously.

"Harry is my nephew." Carlisle lied. After being alive for so long, lying becomes second nature. "My sister and I had a falling out about eighteen years ago and I haven't heard from her since. I got a call last night from social services over in England, informing me that my sister had died in a tragic accident. As I am her only living relative, they asked if I could take in her son, my nephew. I didn't even know that my sister had a son, and social services didn't inform me that he was sick. As soon as my son saw how sick he was at the airport, he rushed him here."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, this must be really hard for you." Gregory said. "I hate to bring this up to you while you are grieving, but there are signs of abuse and malnourishment...severe abuse.

Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had noticed all the scars that his mate was covered in. "Thank you, Gregory." Carlisle said softly. "My son should be here soon to sit with Harry. I'm going to inform the Chief of Staff that I plan on taking an extended leave of absence. I need to be with my nephew."

"Understandable." Gregory nodded. "Well, I will leave you now, but I will be back to talk with Harry when he wakes."

Carlisle retook his seat next to his mate and reached out and grasped his hand. The antibiotics that they were pumping into him were working. His fever while still high, had come down significantly. Reaching out, he brushed the raven hair from his mate's face, drinking in his beauty. His little one was perfect, an absolute beauty. He couldn't believe that this tiny, perfect little human was his mate. He desperately wanted to bite him, to take away the stench of sickness that was tainting his mate's intoxicating scent. He also didn't want his mate to suffer. Cancer was a horrible disease, and with one bite, he could cure his little one and give him immortality. He honestly didn't know if he could sit back and watch his mate try to fight a battle that there was no winning. The cancer was everywhere in his tiny body, he had never before seen such widespread cancer in a person.

"Come in, Edward." Carlisle said softly when he heard his son lingering outside the door. After he was able to gain control of himself, Edward and Alice left him so they could inform the rest of the family of what was going on. He asked for them to set up a room for his mate so he would be comfortable when he took him home.

"How is he?" Edward asked, looking the small human on the bed.

"Dying." Carlisle said simply. "The cancer is everywhere and even if we aggressively treat him, he will still die. The best the chemo can do is give him a few months to live."

Edward placed a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed it. "You will need those extra months to gain his trust and love. Harry has been hurt bad by everyone he has ever cared about, he doesn't trust easily. You can't turn him against his will, if you do, he will never accept his vampire, or you."

"I don't know if I can do it." Carlisle said sadly, brushing his mate's flushed cheek. How could he already be in love with someone whom he just met and haven't even seen the color of their eyes or heard their voice?

"You can, you're the strongest person I know." Edward reassured. "We will also help you and Harry. Alice saw Harry becoming one of us, you just have to wait until he is ready."

Carlisle closed his eyes and leaned against his son. "Tell me what you know about him."

"Alice's visions are a bit broken and jumbled when it comes to your mate. It took a few visions before we even realized that he was your mate. From what I can tell, Harry is an orphan. He grew close to a man, not sure if a blood relative, but the man just recently turned his back on him. Everyone he considered a friend abandoned him and now he feels that he has nothing to fight for...to live for. When Alice was finally able to convince him to come with us, he had given up completely. He was just going to sit on the curb until he died, and he was ok with."

"Doctor Benton said he been abused and starved. His body is covered in scars, his back looks like a whip had been taken to it on numerous occasions. He's so young, Edward. If I turn him now, I'm going to look like a pedophile."

"Will his age stop you from turning him?" Edward asked curiously.

"No." Carlisle answered without even having to think about it. "He is my mate and age doesn't matter. Obviously if he was older it would make things easier on us, but he doesn't have a few more years to age. I only have a few short months to convince him that I want him and to allow me to turn him. If he refuses...well, I can't even think about it."

"Go and request your leave, I will sit with Harry. He will be waking in an hour, according to Alice, and I'm sure you will want to be here for him when he does. Harry can be a bit stubborn, he even managed to turn down Alice when she tried to talk him into riding with us." Edward chuckled. "Granted, he thought she was a condom wielding, eyeball stealing pervert at the time."

Carlisle grinned. "I think you will need to tell me the story about that when I return."

"Will do." Edward smirked.

***HP

"Seattle, Washington was the last location that Harry used his wizarding card." Dumbledore informed the Order. Sirius was able to get the goblins to release a copy of Harry's wizarding card transactions. The goblins weren't happy about handing over the information, but it was Sirius's right as Harry's guardian to have access to them. Sirius also threatened to withdraw the Black money from Gringotts, and the Black's were the richest family in Europe.

"What did he buy?" Severus asked.

"Is that really important?" Sirius snapped. "We need to find my pup."

"Yes it's important, you idiot." Severus snarled. "By knowing what he bought, we can get an idea on how he was feeling, or possibly where he was going."

Sirius grumbled, but looked down at the paper he had been clutching tightly in his hand. "It looks like he bought two bottles of Advil. What the hell is an Advil?"

"Advil is a muggle pain reliever." Severus answered. "If Harry bought two bottles, then he had to have been hurting pretty bad. An average bottle holds 60 to 100 pills and you're only supposed to take two every few hours. If Harry felt that he needed two bottles, than he must have been in a bad way."

Deflating, Sirius slumped against his mate. His poor puppy was out there alone, sick, in pain and scared, and it was all his fault. He was the worst godfather and he didn't deserve a sweet godson like Harry.

"Did he take another flight?" Hermione asked.

Sirius was too choked up to answer the witch, so he just handed her the copy of Harry's transactions. Quickly scanning the paper, Hermione looked up at everyone. "Well, this is good. According to this, Harry should be in Seattle, Washington, at the airport."

"We contacted the American Ministry and they sent someone to the Seattle airport to look for Harry. According to them, Harry left the airport after taking his pills, but after that they lost the trail."

"Well, Harry didn't buy any bus, taxi or train tickets." Hermione said. "He couldn't have wandered off too far."

"Dumbledore handed out a map and picture of Harry to everyone. "For those that are willing to go, I have a portkey set to go off in an hour. I would like everyone to pair up and search one of the outlined area. Everything in the outlined area is within a fifty mile radius of the airport. If we find nothing there, then we will branch out fifty more miles each day until we find something. The American Ministry has given us permission to portkey in everyday and they too will be looking for Harry." Dumbledore was relieved to see that everyone was going to search for Harry. "I suggest that those who have no experience with the muggle world to pair up with someone who does."

Poppy stared down at the picture of her favorite and most frequent patient. "Molly, if you would accompany me, we will start with the hospitals and medical centers. As sick as Harry is, he's bound to end up in one."

Severus grunted. "That boy would never willingly take himself to a hospital. He would rather die in an ally or hotel room before going to the hospital."

Poppy wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm afraid you're right, Severus."

Severus looked around at the group of witches and wizards. He needed to pick a partner, one that had no experience with the muggle world, and one that wouldn't drive him up the bloody wall. "William," he snapped to Bill Weasley. "You're with me." He was able to get three vials of the tracking potion with the blood that Potter left behind on his pillow. If those didn't work, he would be searching blind like the rest of the Order.

Bill looked at Severus with wide eyes, he never expected that the sour man would want to be partnered with him.

"Mr, Weasley, don't look so shocked. Out of everyone seated, you are the least annoying." Severus smirked.

Bill rolled his eyes, chuckling. Coming from Severus, that was a compliment.

***HP

Carlisle was gently running his fingers through his mate's hair. Alice had texted him fifteen minutes ago to warn him that Harry was going to be waking soon. He knew that his little one was going to be scared and confused.

"He's waking." Edward said softly. He was starting to pick up some thoughts from his father's mate.

Careful of his mate's IV, Carlisle rolled him onto his side when he started coughing violently. His pneumonia was severe, and in someone with cancer as bad as him, it could be fatal.

"Edward, do you need to leave?" Carlisle asked quickly when Harry started coughing up blood.

"No, his blood doesn't affect me." Edward answered, handing his father a towel. "It smells good, but there is no desire to drain him. Alice felt the same way, too. "

Carlisle took the towel and held it to his mate's bloody lips. "That is odd, I wonder why that is?" Carlisle rolled Harry onto his back when the coughing stopped. "Easy there, Harry," he soothed when his mate started whimpering. "You're in the hospital, and I'm doctor Cullen."

Harry felt like there was somebody sitting on his chest. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. It didn't help that every time he tried to take in a deep breath, if would set off a violent coughing fit.

Carlisle tried to be as gentle as he could while he held down his panicking mate. "Harry, if you calm down, you will be able to breath easier." Carlisle reached above the bed a pulled down the oxygen mask. "Breathe, Harry," he instructed, while holding the oxygen mask over his mate's mouth and nose.

Harry didn't like to be held down, but he no longer had the strength to fight. Relaxing, he did as the stranger instructed. He was pleasantly surprised when his breathing became easier. His chest was still hurting, but at least he was now getting enough oxygen.

"That's it, Harry, nice and easy." Carlisle instructed. "You are in the Intensive Care Unit at Forks General Hospital. You are a very sick young man."

Harry's eyes weakly fluttered open. He was having a hard time focusing, but he could tell that the stranger that was talking to him was very good looking. The mans hands were nice and cool, a relief to his fevered body. Without thinking, he leaned his head into the man's hand.

Carlisle grinned down at his sick mate. Edward had been telling him what his mate was thinking and his vampire was preening because his mate thought that they were good looking. "That's it, keep breathing." Carlisle had the breath knocked out of him when his mate looked up at him with the most beautiful, enchanting emerald eyes that he had ever seen. "Would you like a drink?"

Harry gave a barely noticeable nod, but it was enough for the vampires. Edward quickly poured a glass of water and handed it to his father. He smirked when Harry's eyes got wider when he spotted him. "See, you still have your eyes and Alice didn't take advantage of you."

Harry started to laugh, but stopped when it triggered another coughing fit. "Here, drink." Carlisle said gently, holding the cup with a straw in it to Harry's lips.

Harry greedily sucked down the cool water. His throat was raw from all the coughing so the water felt incredible. After Harry finished drinking, Carlisle put the oxygen mask back on and adjusted the covers around him. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, it was my son Edward and daughter Alice that brought you here from the airport. You have a very severe case of pneumonia, and with your advanced cancer, that can be fatal."

Harry flinched at the C word. He just wanted to forget about it and hurry up and die. He was grateful to Edward and Alice for helping him, but it would have been better if they would have just left him on that dirty curb to die. Why prolong the inevitable? He was going to die shortly from the cancer anyway, why suffer even longer.

Carlisle took a seat next to his mate. "Harry, we have a few things to discuss before the oncologist comes in to see you," he said seriously. "You are a minor who is alone and sick, legally the hospital is required to contact Social Services. I didn't think you would want to end up in an orphanage so I told them that you were my nephew."

Harry screwed his face up in confusion. "How do you know that I don't have an adult in my life?"

"Harry, how old are you?" Carlisle asked.

Harry looked at the wall past the doctors shoulders. "Fifteen, sir," he said softly.

Carlisle sighed. "Please, call me Carlisle. Harry, a fifteen year old dying from cancer wouldn't be traveling to a foreign country alone without a destination in mind." Carlisle was relieved that Harry was at least fifteen. He would have much preferred if his mate was at least eighteen, but he knew that there was no way that Harry would live that long. Having such a young mate was going to make things a bit harder, but he would deal with them as they came. Right now he needed to focus on his mate, he had a small window of time to gain Harry's trust and love. It would kill him to watch a Harry die, but he wouldn't turn his mate against his will.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned his head, not wanting to see the doctors intense amber eyes...eyes that painfully reminded him of Remus. At the thought of Remus, Harry's own eyes started to water. He wanted Sirius and Remus so much that it hurt.

Carlisle reached out to touch his mate's shoulder, but before his hand could make contact, he stopped and pulled it back. He could hear doctor Gregory Benton from down the hall. "Harry, I need you to listen," he said quickly. "I told them that you were my nephew. Your mother, my sister, just died in an accident and you were sent to live with me."

Harry was about to protest when Edward added. "Harry, they will put you in an orphanage or foster care. I promise, you are safe with us. We will help and take care of you, just give us a chance." At seeing the sincerity in their eyes, Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Doctor Benton." Carlisle stood up to greet the oncologist.

"Doctor Cullen, how is our patient doing today?." Gregory smiled kindly at the boy on the bed. The boy was pale with flushed fevered cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. His oxygen mask was pulled down and there was a little dried blood on the corner of his mouth. He was looking at him with fear in his eyes and trembling hands.

Carlisle reached down and gently took his mate's hand. Harry tensed, but relaxed when he started rubbing soothing circles on the inside of his wrist with his thumb. "Harry just woke a few minutes ago. He was initially coughing up blood, but seems to be doing much better now. His fever is still elevated and the congestion in the lungs hasn't improved any."

Gregory nodded. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Perfectly fine, sir. May I go now?" Harry tried sitting up, but another coughing fit spoiled his grand escape.

Carlisle handed his mate a towel when blood started dribbling down the arm that was covering his mouth. Gently, he helped Harry sit up so he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

Gregory rushed to the boy's side and started checking him over. "We need to start him on some stronger antibiotics and get his fever down." Pushing a button on the side of his patients bed, he called for a nurse. Quickly he started barking out orders to the flustered woman.

It was tearing Carlisle up on the inside watching his mate suffer. He could feel his fangs , pushing at his gums, wanting to break through and sink into his mate's neck. It would be easy to end his mate's suffering.

After a frantic fifteen minutes, things had finally settled down. The nurse had gotten the requested meds and hooked them up to Harry's IV. Harry was looking even paler and was feeling nauseous from the new medicine.

"Harry, I need to ask you a few questions, if you're up to it?" Gregory said, pulling out a pen and flipping through Harry's charts.

Harry groaned, but nodded his head. He just wanted to be left alone so he could sleep, but he knew that the doctor would only be back to bug him later if he didn't answer now.

"Thank you, Harry." Gregory could tell that the young man was stressed and just wanted to be left alone, unfortunately he needed this information so he could devise a treatment plan and for the billing department. "First, is your last name Cullen too?"

"Yes." Carlisle immediately answered.

Harry looked at the other doctor, stunned. Why would he want to claim him? His own godfather didn't want to claim him. What was it that these strange people wanted from him? He was going to argue, but he decided to go with it. No one from the wizarding world would think to look for a Harry Cullen...if anyone was even looking for him, which he doubted.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly. "Harrison James Cullen, but just Harry." Harry snapped his eyes to Edward when he heard him chuckle.

"Ok, Harry, how old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm fifteen and my birthday is July 31st."

Carlisle relaxed a bit. Having a sixteen year old mate sounded better than a fifteen year old mate. Unfortunately, Harry looked even younger than fifteen. Unless Harry took a turn for the worse, with Chemo he should live to see his sixteenth birthday.

"What about insurance? I know your mother just passed, but it's hospital policy that I ask about insurance." Gregory said kindly.

Once again, before Harry could answer, Carlisle spoke up. "I will be taking care of all his medical expenses."

"No, I can pay for myself. I..."

Carlisle interrupted his mate. "Harry, as your uncle," Carlisle smirked at his stuttering mate. "It is my job do see to all your medical needs." Carlisle held his hand up when his mate went to protest. "Don't argue, Harry, I insist."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. What the hell was he getting himself into? What were they going to expect from him in return? People just don't take in unwanted dying boys and not expect something from them in return. Hell, no one has ever done anything for him without expecting something in return. Hopefully his first assumption wasn't correct, what if they were a family of sex crazed psycho's.

Edward couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Harry was just to cute for words. He did wish he could reassure his fathers panicking mate, but he didn't want to explain why he could hear what he was thinking.

Gregory closed the medical file and looked at his patient sternly. "Harry, why have you not been treated for your cancer?"

Harry lowered his eyes and started fiddling with the blanket. "I didn't know," he whispered. "I just found out two days ago about the cancer."

Gregory leaned back in the chair and stared blankly at the boy's fiddling hands. How could he had not known that he had cancer? With cancer this widespread, he must have been sick for a while. "Weren't you sick?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, never lifting his head up. "I was sick with the flu last summer, but I never got better. Two days ago I started coughing up blood and I passed out in front of my teacher. The school nurse rushed me to the hospital and that's where they found out about the cancer."

"Harry, tell me about your home life." Gregory asked. What kind of parent doesn't take their kid to a doctor when they are sick. If the cancer would have been found earlier, then the boy would have had a chance at beating it.

Harry gave a fake yawn. "I'm pretty tired, think I will get some rest." Harry gave a couple of nice deep coughs to add a dramatic effect. Honestly, he was exhausted. His chest and head hurt and the medicine had him feeling woozy.

Gregory sighed, there was obvious signs of abuse, but he didn't want to push the child. Harry was a very, very sick young man and he didn't need the added stress. "Alright Harry, I will be back in a few hours to check on you. I'm sure Carlisle plans to keep you company. If you need anything, don't hesitate to push the call button. I would like for you to eat something before you fall asleep, even if it's just crackers. The medicine that you are on is very strong and will cause you to have an upset stomach if you haven't eaten anything."

Edward stood up. "I will go get some crackers and a Ginger Ale." He knew from Harry's thoughts that he was already feeling pretty nauseous.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said softly.

"Harry, when I get back, we need to talk about your cancer and treatment options." Gregory said.

Harry didn't answer him, he just pulled the covers over his head and turned away from him. He wasn't going to fight the cancer, he had no reason to. Why live when you had no one? All he wanted was a family and to be loved, maybe he could have that after he died, with his parents in heaven.

Gregory and Carlisle looked at each other. It was obvious that Harry didn't want to talk or even think about his cancer. "Thank you, Doctor Benton," Carlisle said. "I will discuss it with my nephew and let you know."

After Gregory left, Carlisle took his seat next to his mate. "Harry, I know that you don't want to hear it, but you need to fight this cancer. Your odds aren't the greatest, I give you that, but you still have a chance. You are young and have a lot to live for."

"I have nothing to live for," Harry snarled, throwing off the blanket and sitting up. "I have nothing...nobody. My life has been a nightmare for as far back as I can remember. I just want to hurry up and die so I can end my pitiful existence." Harry started coughing, this time for real.

Carlisle offered his mate a sip of soda that Edward had just came back with. "I know things seem bad now, but we will help you. You don't have to be alone, you can count on us."

Harry laid back down, looking at Carlisle with tears in his eyes. "Don't you see, I don't want to fight. I'm tired of fighting, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. You don't even know me, why would you want to help me? Please, just leave me to die." Slowly, his eyes started to close.

"Ok, Harry," Carlisle sighed. "We will talk about it after you rest." His mate could barely keep his eyes open. Fighting with him wasn't going to help, he needed to show him that there was something worth fighting for.

"Don't leave," Harry whispered sleepily, as he drifted off to sleep.

"Never, my little love," Carlisle whispered back, tucking the raven hair behind his mate's ear.

"I'm going to go update everyone on Harry and see if they need any help with getting his room ready," Edward said softly, not wanting to wake his father's sleeping mate.

"Thank you, Edward,"Carlisle said smiling sadly at his son.

"It's going to be ok," Edward said, trying to reassure his worried father. "He's been hurt and he's as stubborn as they come, but he's desperate for love and a family. Right now he doesn't trust us, he's afraid we want something from him. I have a feeling that when Harry gives his love, he gives one hundred percent of his heart. We just have to be patient...and more stubborn than him."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I pray that you're right, Edward. I can't lose my mate, and we don't have much time."

**HP

"What is that?" Bill asked, staring at the red vial that his old potions professor was holding up. There were standing in the parking lot at the airport that Harry was last spotted at.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's a potion?"

"Obviously," Bill sighed. Really, did the man always have to be such an ass?

"It is a tracking potion that I made from the blood on Potters pillow," Severus glared at the oldest red headed Weasley. "This is a highly illegal potion, as is anything that deals with human blood. If you tell anyone, just remember that I am a potions master...they will never find your body."

Bill gulped and took a step back from the scary wizard. He had no doubt that Snape knew many, many ways in which to kill someone and dispose of the body so it was never found. "How does the potion work?"

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away his quickly approaching migraine. Pulling out a map of Washington, he uncorked the potion and spilled it on the map. "If Potter is within fifty miles, then the map will show a red line to his location. If he isn't, then the potion will disappear. It takes about ten minutes for if to work?"

Bill walked closer so he could see the map. "How many vials of that do you have?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the map.

"Just two more, and no, I don't have anymore of Potter's blood."

Severus and Bill watched the map, praying that it would lead them to Harry. Bill had always thought of Harry as a little brother. He had only met him a handful of times, but his family was always talking about him. Harry had even written him a few letters after meeting him before his fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry was a good kid, he didn't deserve what he was going though. He was shocked when his brother Ron had told him how terrible they had treated Harry. He couldn't believe that Sirius and Remus would do that to someone that he claimed to love.

"Damn!" Severus cursed when the blood vanished from the map. "Where the hell are you Potter?"

"Someone had to have picked him up, but why would Harry go with a stranger?" Bill said, now worried for Harry's safety. There were a lot of sick, crazy people out there. With Harry sick, he could easily be taken advantage of. "What now?"

Severus was scanning the map that was in his hands. "We need to pick a direction and pray to Merlin that it's the right direction. We only have two more shots at this."

"Maybe we should talk to one of the American Auror's." Bill suggested. "They saw Harry on one of those movie things, maybe they saw him talking to somebody or something."

Severus folded up the map and put it back in his pocket. "Excellent idea Mr Weasley, two points to Gryffindor. By the way, it's video camera, not movie. They caught him on a surveillance camera. We should also check in with everyone else to see if they have any leads."

***HP

"Do you think we will find him, Mione? You know, before..." Ron gulped and looked away from his girlfriend. He couldn't bare to think about Harry dying, let alone say the word. For the past two hours, him and Hermione had been checking every hotel within fifty miles of the Seattle airport. He would have loved to have been able to watch the aeroplanieee things take off and land, but they needed to find Harry...and fast.

"I pray that we do. Every minute that he isn't being treated for his cancer, it lessens the chances of him surviving. I just can't understand where he could have went. He hasn't used his card in almost twenty four hours and I know that he didn't have any American muggle money on him. This is all our fault." Hermione said flustered.

"Whatever," Ron muttered under his breath. Don't get him wrong, he loved Hermione, but there were times... That was one of the great things about Harry, when being around Hermione became too much, he could slip off with Harry and just be himself. Harry always tried his best to be whatever someone asked of him. If they needed a best friend, he was there. A shoulder to cry on, he was there. Someone for Malfoy to fight with, he was there. A study friend, he was there. A hero...he was there. Harry never asked for anything in return, and looking back, Harry always gave but never got anything back. For some reason, everyone always wanted to see the worst in his best mate, and since there was nothing to see, they made it up. It killed him to admit it, but he was guilty of doing it on a couple of occasions.

"I can't believe how we treated him." Ron mumbled. "I haven't been able to sleep since Sirius's trial. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. He was crushed...broken. We should have known that there was a good reason that he didn't make it. Harry would have never willingly did that to Sirius."

Hermione turned and threw herself at Ron, crying. "I knew he was sick. I begged him to go and see Madam Pomfrey and he kept telling me that it was just a cold. He was so happy that he was finally getting to live with Sirius. When I think about what his horrible aunt and uncle did to him, I just want to... "

"I know, Mione." Ron said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have been loving holding Hermione like this. "Did you know that he was going to ask Sirius to adopt him?" Hermione started crying harder and clinging tighter to Ron. Ron couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing when he felt her perfect breasts press against his chest.

***HP

"His scent ends here." Remus said, still sniffing the air. "He sat right here on the curb. There, there is another scent," Remus growled.

"What?" Sirius asked, not liking the growl in his mates voice.

"Sirius, don't going freaking out. I could be wrong..."

"Moony, you're never wrong. Now tell me, what the hell has you so upset?" Sirius asked, desperate for the answer.

"Vampires," Remus growled again. "I smell a vampire on the curb next to our pup and another vampire's scent that crossed his path." Remus didn't personally have anything against vampires, but Moony despised them. Luckily he could control Moony around vampires, unless it was the day of the full moon.

"D-Do you smell our pup's blood?" Sirius asked. While his sense of smell was good on fresh scents, it wasn't that good after twenty four hours.

Remus sighed and looked at his mate sadly. "Sirius, you have to remember that Harry was coughing up blood, even if..."

"Dammit, Remus," Sirius snapped. "Do you smell his blood?"

"Yes, but it's not a lot," Remus quickly added when he saw all the color drain from his mate's face.

"They took him," Sirius snarled. "Fucking bloodsucking bastards took our pup."

"We will find him, Sirius. You need to focus and not lose it on me." Remus said. He was extremely worried about his pup. There was only one thing that a vampire would want from Harry...his blood.

"Let's go and inform Dumbledore." Remus suggested. "Maybe the American ministry knows something about the vampires around here."

***HP

Harry was surprised when he woke and found that Carlisle was still there, sitting beside his bed. He may not know the man, but it warmed his heart that he had stayed. "You're still here," he said, voice cracking from sleep and all the coughing he had been doing. He was relieved to find that he was feeling a bit better. His chest still hurt, but he didn't feel an uncontrollable need to cough. His head was also no longer pounding and he could tell that his fever had broken.

Carlisle smiled lovingly at his young mate. "I promised that I wouldn't leave, and I will always try to keep my promises to you, Harry."

"Why," Harry asked struggling to sit up. "Why are you here? What is it that you want from me?"

Carlisle wanted to help his mate sit up, but he knew that his touch wouldn't be welcome. "Is it so hard to believe that a stranger could care for you?"

"Yes," Harry snapped. "Why should a stranger care about me when those who are supposed to don't?" Why would this incredibly good looking man want to take of an abused, dying orphan?

"Then they aren't the people who you need in your life," Carlisle said. "My family and I just want to help you."

"Why?" Harry asked skeptically. "Why me? What is it about me? If you're into child prostitution or something, than you're shit out of luck. I'm gonna be dead very soon so I won't have a chance at making you a lot of money. I'm sure your clients wouldn't appreciate me coughing blood all over them either."

Carlisle just sat there stunned, he couldn't believe that his mate would actually think that he would do that to him. "I'm not... I would never... Harry, I just want to offer you a family, be it for two weeks or eternity. I don't want anything in return from you. You're special Harry and I can tell that you're a fighter. I saw the scars covering your body, I know that you had a horrible childhood. My family is special, and they all have suffered in someway. We just want you to give us a chance."

Harry cringed at the mention of his disgusting scars. He was too weak and sick to maintain the glamours that were hiding them. "I still don't understand," Harry said softly. "I'm not worth trying to save." Harry was fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill. He really didn't want to die, it wasn't fair. He was finally getting a family, a chance to truly live. Who the hell did he piss off in a past life to get punished like this?

There was a knock at the door and an elderly lady came in carrying a tray of food. "Here you go, dear."

Harry smiled at the old woman and thanked her when she placed the tray on the table next to his bed. He really wasn't that hungry, but it had been at least two days since he had last eaten anything. Lifting the lid off the plate, he crinkled up his nose in disgust at what was there. There looked what might have been a slice of ham, string beans and a mound of mashed potatoes. There was also a bowl of coagulated black stuff that he was assuming was pudding.

Carlisle chuckled at his mate's disgusted expression. "You don't have to eat that, Harry, my daughter is bringing you some good homemade food. She will be here any minute."

No sooner had Carlisle finished talking than the door swung open and Alice came skipping in. "Hi ya, Harry, how are you feeling tonight?"

Harry looked at Carlisle and pointed towards Alice. "Is she always so hyper?"

"Yes," Carlisle laughed. "Alice is a very cheerful girl."

Alice grinned and held out a large lunch bag. "Here, Harry, aunt Esme made this just for you. She knew you were feeling bad so she spent the afternoon cooking this up." Alice grimaced when she saw the hospital food slop. "Now that's just gross, who would want to eat that? Maybe they're trying to keep you sick and in the hospital by feeding you this poison. Picking up the tray, she handed it over to Carlisle then started laying out the food that Esme had cooked.

Harry's stomach rumbled and his mouth watered when he saw and smelled the food. There was vegetable soup, fresh warm homemade buttered bread and a large piece of chocolate cake.

Carlisle stood up with the tray in his hands. "I will be back in a bit," he said heading towards the door.

Harry's heart rate picked up and he started to panic. "Wh-where are you going?" He didn't know why Carlisle's leaving him was upsetting him so much, but he felt like someone was taking a knife to his heart. Carlisle leaving felt...wrong.

Carlisle didn't like seeing his mate so distressed, but it gave him hope that he was upset at his leaving. "I'm just going to take the tray to the nurses station then I'm going to call home and check in. I will only be a few minutes.. promise."

Harry bit his bottom lip. "You never break your promises," he said softly.

Carlisle grinned, "Never, Harry."

Harry nodded his head even though he wanted to beg the man to stay. He didn't understand his feelings towards Carlisle, but Carlisle made him feel safe and wanted.

Alice sat down on the foot of Harry's bed. "Don't worry, Carlisle won't break his promise to you. Carlisle took me in years ago and he has never once broken his promise."

With great difficulty, Harry tore his eyes off of the door that Carlisle had disappeared behind. "You mean, Carlisle isn't your real father? "

"Nope," Alice said, popping the P loudly. "Carlisle adopted all us kids."

"H-How many of you are there?" Harry asked curiously. Why would Carlisle take in unwanted kids?

"Well, Carlisle took me in after my family abandoned me. I don't remember much about them, but I was different and it scared them."

"I know how that feels," Harry mumbled.

"Then there is, Edward, Carlisle adopted him after his parents died from a sickness." Alice explained. She wasn't going to get into any details, but she wanted him to realize that Carlisle was a good guy. "Next we have Rosalie and Jasper who are siblings that Carlisle adopted. Last, but definitely not least, is Emmett."

"Wow," Harry said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Carlisle must be a saint to take on so many kids. He didn't know how he felt about that. Carlisle seemed like a great guy, but he didn't think he could see him as a father figure. If he was being honest with himself, Carlisle caused his belly to fill with butterflies. The way he felt around Carlisle, was the same way he felt around Cho...except ten times stronger. He never thought about being with a guy like...that before. Well, he did think Draco was kind of good looking and he couldn't stop looking at Charlie's muscles when they were sharing a tent. Maybe he was gay...not that it mattered, he was going to be dead in a few short weeks anyway.

"Why did Carlisle take you all in?" Harry asked, trying to get how hot Carlisle was out of his head.

"Because he cares." Alice said simply. "Harry, Carlisle has a big heart and he cares for everyone, that's why he became a doctor. He took us in and offered us unconditional love. Let him offer you the same."

Harry perked up when Carlisle entered the room. "Everything all good?" Carlisle asked.

Harry blushed, "yeah, just enjoying this delicious food and getting to know Alice."

"That's great, Harry," Carlisle reached out and let his fingers brush across Harry's cheek. He felt his mate tense, but he also noticed how his cheeks flushed a bright red. Yes, there just might be hope yet. He could tell that his perfect little mate was attracted to him. "When you're done eating we need to talk. Doctor Benton will be by shortly and he is going to want to talk about your cancer and treating it.

"The cancer is everywhere, why fight it? There is no hope." Harry quickly turned his head away from the man's intense eyes as his tears finally started to fall. Everything had happened so fast, that he hadn't had time to process everything. Now it was all sinking in...he was going to die.

Carlisle got up and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his mate into his arms. He thought for sure that his mate would have pulled away, instead, Harry wrapped his thin arms around his middle and buried his face into his chest, sobbing.

"I don't wanna die," Harry cried clinging to Carlisle. As much as he hated physical contact, it felt amazing being held in Carlisle's strong arms. No, he definitely couldn't see Carlisle as his dad, not with how he felt in Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle buried his face in his young mate's hair, breathing in deeply. "There is always hope, Harry," he said softly. "but if you give up now, then you give up any chance of hope. You have to fight, Harry."

"I'm scared," Harry whispered. "I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of the treatment and I'm scared of being alone."

"Your fear is understandable, I would be scared too. Harry, you won't be alone, I will be by your side every step of the way... I promise."

Harry lifted his head and looked into Carlisle's amber eyes. "You promise, promise?" he asked weakly.

" I triple promise, little one. You will have an entire family there for you, Harry. Just fight, please," Carlisle begged.

"I don't know what chemotherapy is. I don't know anything about cancer," Harry said, still clinging to Carlisle.

" I will explain everything to you, and I won't leave your side no matter what you choose." Carlisle was loving having his mate in his arms, he just wished that the circumstances where different. He really didn't want to watch his sick mate suffer through chemotherapy when he could easily cure him.

"Soon, Carlisle," Alice said softly, so soft that Harry couldn't hear her. "It's getting clearer now, Harry will become one of us." Alice smiled at Carlisle and slipped out of the room. She was so happy for her dad, he deserved to finally get his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hello everyone out in fanfiction world. I am still on vacation in the Florida Keys enjoying the Florida sun and Palm trees. Ok well, it rained almost all day yesterday but we still had fun fishing under a bridge with a derelict.

I only gave this a half ass read through so I hope it makes sense, if not then use your imagination,,lol.

Please review :)

*** HP

"This is all the footage we found of the boy you are looking for." the American Auror said as he pushed the play button. "I'm sorry, but it's not much."

"Appreciated," Severus answered as the Auror left the room.

Severus and Bill stared at the tv watching as Harry entered, well more like stumbled, into the small airport convenient store.

"He looks horrible," Bill gasped. "That's just from the cancer?" Like most pureblood wizards, he didn't know much about cancer since they couldn't get it.

"Cancer is a horrible disease, Mr Weasley, and his is very advanced and throughout his body. If is wasn't for his stubbornness, he would have been dead by now."

"Harry is so powerful, more so than even Dumbledore, you would think that his magic would have destroyed the cancer." Bill said.

"He probably would have been able to beat it if it wasn't for Bellatrix's curse. Whatever the crazy psychotic bitch hit Potter with sped up the growth of the cancer faster than what his magic could fight."

"Look there," Bill said pointing to the tv. "Call me stupid, but those two are not human."

"Dammit," Severus cursed. "You are correct, Mr Weasley, they are vampires. Leave it to Potter to find vampires in a muggle airport."

Bill leaned in closer to the tv. "Vampires, but I thought that vampires had red eyes."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Really, I must talk with Albus about hiring a competent defense teacher. Mr Weasley, as I hope you are aware of, there different types of vampires in this great big world," he said sarcastically. "First you have your born vampires that don't come into their inheritance until their sixteenth birthday. A muggle cannot be a born vampire, only those of magical blood. These vampires need blood to survive, but they can also eat normal human food. If bitten by one of these vampires you would become a vampire yourself, unless they hold back their venom. A born vampire can control their venom so if they wanted to they could bite only to feed from you, or bite with the intention injecting you with their venom turning you into one of them. A bitten vampire will retain their magic, but they will not be venomous themselves. Like a born vampire they will be immortal and have a predestined mate."

"Next we have your muggle vampires," Severus continued. "No one is entirely certain how these vampires came about, but they are incredibly strong, more so than magical vampires. While magical vampires are fast and strong, muggle vampires are faster and stronger. Their skin is incredibly tough, almost impossible to break and they are immune to almost all spells and potions making them damn near impossible for us to kill. Unlike magical vampires, they survive solely on blood and their bite is always venomous. They are sensitive to the sun, but can walk amongst the muggles if the clouds are blocking the sun. Because of their diet only consisting of blood, their eyes are red unless they are hungry then they turn pitch black. Some muggle vampires develop special gifts after their turning such as mind manipulation or control over the elements. They too also have a predestined mate.

"Wow," Bill said wide eyed. "I knew about born and turned vampires, but I didn't know about muggle vampires. How do you know so much about vampires?"

Severus looked Bill dead in eye. "I was bitten shortly after becoming a Death Eater. The Dark Lord said that my skills were to valuable to risk losing, so he had me bitten."

"I...I didn't know. That's... That's..." Bill stuttered, too shocked to be able to form a complete sentence.

"Well, now I see where Ronald gets his extensive vocabulary from. Mr Weasley, while I did not ask to become a vampire I have learned to live with it. I am not a danger to you or to any student that comes through my classroom."

Bill quickly nodded his head, he wasn't afraid of Severus, he was just shocked that he never knew. Of course, there were rumors that the students circulated saying that he was a vampire, but never in a million years did he think there were actually true.

"I'm confused," Bill said after coming out of his shock. "Those vampires that were talking with Harry, they did not have red eyes."

"Well spotted," Severus sneered. "I've heard rumors that there were some muggle vampires that rejected the idea of feeding from humans, and so they took to feeding from animals. It is reported that their eyes, instead of being red, where amber."

"So it's possible that Harry went off with a pair of animal drinking vampire?" Bill asked.

"This is Potter we're talking about, of course he was stupid enough to go off with vampires. The question is, why were the vampires interested in him? They obviously went out of their way to talk to him...what did they want from him?"

"What would happen if a muggle vampire bit a wizard?" Bill asked feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. There was only two reasons that he could see that the vampires wanted Harry...to turn or to drain.

"That I do not know, but I fear that the outcome would not be good. Our magic would fight the foreign venom and I don't know what would happen when the two met." Severus said gravely.

"Fuck," Bill cursed. "We have to find Harry and fast."

"I agree with you, Mr, Weasley, this situation has just become even more urgent."

***HP

"What do you mean that you don't keep tabs of vampires in your area?" Sirius growled.

"Mr, Black, does your government tag and keep track of every vampire in your country?" The Auror snapped back.

"Sirius, calm down," Remus scolded. "The American ministry is being kind and allowing us to search for Harry, don't go pissing them off."

"Good advise, I would listen to your pet wolf," Severus sneered.

Sirius spun around and glared at Snape. "Fuck you, Snivellus."

"Not today, mutt. Even if I was into to men, I'd rather my dick shrivel up and fall off before pleasuring you with it."

Bill had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sirius stood there mouth hanging open in shock.

"Nor would I allow you to suck me so shut your damn big mouth," Severus growled dangerously.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Remus asked tiredly.

"We came to view the footage of a Harry at the airport," Bill answered, smirking at Severus.

"Vampires have my pup!" Sirius roared.

"We know, Black, we saw on the footage." Severus groaned. Why was he always having to deal with immature idiots?

Sirius slammed his hands down on the Auror's desk. "Why the hell aren't you out there searching for my godson?"

The dark skinned, muscular Auror stood up towering over Sirius. The man was easily twice the size of Kingsley, and he was pissed. "One word from me, Mr Black, and your ass will be back overseas and banned from reentering America...ever."

Remus quickly slapped his hand over his mate's mouth when he opened it to say something that he was sure that was going to get them a one way portkey back to England. "I apologize for my mate, he is just scared for his godson.

The Auror's face softened a bit. "I assure Mr, Lupin, we have men out there looking for the boy. Even here in America we know of Mr, Potter and his extraordinary accomplishments, we will do everything in our power to find him."

"We greatly appreciate your help," Remus said backing away and dragging a struggling Sirius with him. "We'll just get back to searching."

Severus rolled his eyes, following the pair out.

*** HP

"Thank you, Dr, Benton," Carlisle said walking the oncologist to the door. After the man left, Carlisle turned back to his mate sighing sadly. Harry was sitting up in bed, white as a ghost and staring unseeing out the window.

Carlisle walked back to his mate and leaned up against his bed. "Harry, did you understand everything the oncologist said?"

Eyes wide, Harry looked at Carlisle and nodded his head yes. With a loud sob, he frantically shook his head no, feeling like he could vomit at any moment.

Carlisle sat on the bed and pulled his mate into his arms. "That's alright Harry, I can explain everything to you again, as many times as you need me to. Little one, I will be by your side the entire time."

Harry blushed at what Carlisle called him. If anyone else had tried called him little one, he would have jinxed their lips off, but coming from Carlisle, it left a warm fuzzy feeling in him. His feelings for Carlisle were confusing and scaring him, and even though he cringed from physical contact, he loved being in Carlisle's strong, protective arms.

"Little one, you are very sick and even though the odds are against you, I feel that you should fight and start chemo right away. The decision is yours, I will stand behind you regardless of your decision." If Harry decided not to allow the treatment then he was going to do everything in his power to get Harry to trust him over the course of the next few, short weeks.

"Dr B-Benton said that the pneumonia had to clear up more before he could start the chemo, so can I please think about it some more?" Harry didn't want to get his hopes up, but he always had remarkable luck with evading death. Could his luck hold out one more time and allow him to defeat the odds? Did he even want to live anymore. He had lost Sirius, Remus and everyone else that he cared about, he didn't want to live if he was only going to spend the rest of his life alone.

"Of course, Harry, but just a little bit more time. If you decide on the chemo, which I'm hoping that you do, then Dr, Benton needs to start getting things set up." Carlisle explained.

Feeling a cough coming on, Harry reluctantly sat up and turned away from Carlisle. The cough was bad, but much better than what it had been the last few days.

Carlisle handed a drink to his mate. "No blood, that is a very good sign. Your body is fighting, hopefully you will too."

Harry smiled shyly up at Carlisle. "I will let you know after my nap." Harry knew that it was almost medicine time and the meds made him nauseous and sleepy. "Will...will you stay here while I'm sleeping?" He hated sounding like a baby, but he felt much better knowing that Carlisle would be watching over him.

Carlisle smiled at his adorable mate. "You can't get rid of me that easy. You are stuck with me, little one."

Before Harry could say anything there was a knock at he door and a nurse entered. Looking over at Carlisle, she smiled and batted her eyes at him.

Jealously churned in Harry's stomach, how dare she flirt with his Carlisle. Shaking his head, Harry was shocked over his reaction. Never before had he felt jealously like that, not even when Cho told him that she was going to the ball with Cedric. What right did he have to be jealous? He didn't even know Carlisle, and for all he knew the man was already happily married.

"Good evening, nurse Mary," Carlisle said smiling at the nurse. On the outside he was smiling, on the inside he was cringing. Nurse Marry had been coming on to him for weeks and he was getting tired of it. She had even taken to slipping love letters under his office door like a fifteen year old high schooler? Some of the letters were very sexually graphic, detailing what she would like to do to him. She never signed her name, but he knew they were from her by her scent.

Nurse Mary preened under the doctors smile? She was in love with Dr, Cullen and she knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked her out. "Dr, Cullen, I'm so sorry to hear about you nephew. Terminal cancer in one so young is just heartbreaking. I read his file, even with treatment he's going to die a horrible death."

Carlisle's face darkened and his fangs started to push through his gums. "My nephew is laying in that bed where he can hear you talking about him," he snarled. "You would be wise to remember your training and hold your tongue. I will be having a word with the chief of staff over your behavior."

Tears came to nurse Mary eyes. "Dr, Cullen, I am so sorry. I-I..."

Carlisle held up his hand, silencing the stupid human. "I believe that you have a job to do. My nephew is in need of his medicine and for you to get out of his sight."

All the color drained from nurse Mary's face. Carlisle Cullen was the most compassionate doctor in the hospital, she had never heard him speak to anyone like that. Dumbly she nodded her head and rushed to the patient's side. She knew that she was going to get in trouble over this and she prayed that she didn't get fired.

Harry yanked his arm from the nurse's clammy hands. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

"It's alright, Harry, I won't hurt you. It's time for your meds, we need you to get better," Nurse Mary said nervously.

"Why, I'm just going to die a horrible death anyway," Harry snarled at her, trying to hide the tears from his eyes. She was right, he was going to die a horribly painful death, why fight it?

"No, no, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that." Mary's hands started trembling, she was going to be in so much trouble over this. "You miss understood, sweetie."

"Leave," Carlisle growled yanking her away from his mate. Seeing the nurse grab for his mate's unwilling arm made him see red.

"But his meds," she protested weakly.

Carlisle snatched the meds from her hands. "You are no longer allowed to treat my nephew. Report to Dr, Benton and inform him of your actions."

With a loud wail, Mary fled the room.

Carlisle sighed and approached his mate who was trying to hide his tears. "Little one, she was out of line, please don't listen to her."

Harry laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his nose. "I would like to be alone for a while please."

"Harry, please," Carlisle begged not wanting to leave his mate, especially while he was so upset.

"Just for a little while, Carlisle," Harry asked softly. "Please, don't leave the hospital," Harry frantically added. "I just need a few minutes alone."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I understand, little one, just let me hook your meds to the IV then I will step out. I will check in at home then come back, I promise that I won't leave this floor."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Carlisle." Harry really didn't want Carlisle to leave, but he needed a few minutes on his own to think. He wasn't use to having someone be with him all the time and he needed to relax, think things through.

Taking a risk, Carlisle leaned down and kissed his mate on the forehead. Harry flinched and pulled back some, but at least he didn't yell or hit him. "I will be back soon, though I'm guessing that you will be asleep when I return."

Harry smiled at Carlisle, eyes already feeling heavy. "I will probably be asleep before you even leave the room," Harry said groggily, the meds already hitting him strong.

***HP

Despite how tired he was from the medicine, Harry just could not fall asleep. The bitch nurse's words were on a continues loop in his head and they were keeping him from sleeping. It was amazing how one person's negative word could easily cancel out every one else's positive words. He knew that he was going to die a horrible death, but he had allowed Carlisle to give him hope...false hope, but hope none the less.

Harry's head snapped to the door when he heard a soft knock. Expecting Carlisle to return, he was startled when a large, dark skinned teen entered pushing a cart and grinning.

"Hey, the name's Seth and I volunteer here at the hospital." The teen grinned goofily. "I have some books, magazines, puzzles, paper and colored pencils and even Nintendo DS here, would you would like to borrow something?"

"Excuse me," Harry said softly.

Seth grinned. "See, I volunteer here for school, we need a certain amount of community service credits in order to graduate. My job is to push this here cart around and offer the patients something off of it to borrow. I can imagine that it gets awfully boring laying around in bed all day feeling sick. I know there is a tv, but i think one can only take so much of that."

Harry had to struggle to sit up thanks to the medicine's side affects. "That's really great, it does get boring sitting here staring at the walls. I have never played a Nintendo before, so I will take the paper and colored pencils." Not many knew it, but Harry loved to draw and he thought he was pretty good at it. When he was smaller he won an award in his art class, but when his uncle found out he broke it over his back while he beat him for showing up his perfect son Dudley.

"Really, you never played a Nintendo before?" Seth gasped. "Dude, you have to at least give it a try." Seth handed over the Nintendo with a couple of games along with the requested paper and colored pencils.

"Am I allowed to take two things off of the cart?" Harry asked shyly. "I'm sure that there are loads of other sick patients that would like something to do to keep their minds off of things."

"Nah, it's good," Seth said dragging a chair closer to the bed and taking a seat. "Forks isn't a very big town and there's not many people that get stuck in this place for more than a day or two. There is also three more carts full of stuff so you can have your pic of whatever you want."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. "I despise being in the hospital, but I don't think Carlisle would be happy if I did a runner."

"Dr, Cullen, is he your doctor?" Seth asked, never losing his big boyish grin. "And hey, I never got your name."

Harry smiled feeling comfortable around the boy. He figured that they had to be pretty close in age, but the boy was a giant compared to him. Honestly, he didn't think someone so young could have so many muscles or be that tall.

"Sorry, my name is Harry and Dr, Cullen isn't my doctor, he's my uncle. My doctor is Dr, Benton."

Seth fidgeted in his seat and looked down at his worn out sneakers. For the first time since entering Harry's room, Seth lost his smile. "Dr, Benton, he's the resident oncologist, so that must mean..." Seth swallowed nervously. He could smell the sickness on the boy, but he was new to his wolf and he didn't understand what it meant. He knew now that the boy was dying.

Harry scratched at his IV. "Yeah, I have c-cancer." He still had a hard time saying the word and he doubted that it was going to get easier.

"That really...sucks," Seth said sadly. "But Dr, Benton is a great doctor and a real nice man, I'm sure he will have you fixed up in no time."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started picking at the tape to his IV. "The odds aren't to good for me and I haven't decided if I want to try the treatments or not."

"What!" Seth said jumping to his feet. "You mean you're not even going to try and fight it?"

"I only have like a fifteen percent chance," Harry said defensively. "I don't know if I want to spend my last few weeks alive being pumped full of poison that's going to have me feeling worse than the cancer."

Seth visibly deflated and sank back down. "I would fight," he said softly. "I would fight for just one more day with my family. You also don't know what tomorrow will bring. What if you didn't fight and the day after you died they discovered a cure? I don't know it's a tough decision, but I have always been a stubborn ass and a fighter. There is no way I could just lay down and die without at least putting up a fight. If I died, at least I know that I went down fighting."

"The c-cancer is everywhere," Harry turned his head so Seth couldn't see his eyes filling up with tears. "The treatment is only going to give me a few more months to live, it would take a miracle for the chemo to cure it."

Seth sat quietly in his chair for a few minutes thinking. "My dad died last year, I would give anything to spend one more day with him."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I lost my parents when I was just a baby. If you had just a few weeks left with your dad, would you want to spend it with him just sick from the cancer, or sick from the cancer that will kill him regardless of the treatment, and the horrible side effects from the chemotherapy."

"I see where you're coming from," Seth said sadly. "Maybe I'm selfish, but I would want my dad to fight. I would latch on to that tiny bit of hope and hold onto it tightly."

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "I'm scared," he said barely above a whisper.

"I would be terrified if it was me," Seth said softly. "Did you say that Dr, Cullen was your uncle?" It just now dawned on him that the boy had said that he was related to the Cullen's. He didn't understand how that could be since they were vampires and he was obviously human.

"Uhm, yeah, Carlisle is my uncle." Harry said sounding more like a question than a statement.

Seth screwed his face up in confusion. "Well, what does Dr, Cullen think?"

"Carlisle thinks I should do the chemotherapy, he has even taken a leave at work so he can stay with me." Harry tried not to blush, he really wished he could understand why he felt the way he did about Carlisle, especially since the man was more than twice his age.

"Dr, Cullen is a great doctor, if he thinks you should do the chemotherapy then you should." Seth wasn't like the rest of his pack, he had nothing against the Cullen's. As long as they continued with their current diet, then as far as he was considered, they were no different than them. He was very curious of where this sick boy came from and how he fit in with the Cullen's. Did the boy know that the Cullen's were a coven of vegetarian vampires?

"Hey, Harry, how long have you known the Cullen's?" Seth asked curiously.

Harry dropped his eyes so he wasn't making eye contact with the much larger teen. He had never been any good at lying and he hated doing it, but he really didn't want to get taken away from Carlisle. "I just flew over from England and yesterday was my first day meeting Carlisle, Edward and Alice. I still haven't met the rest of the family, but Alice has told me a little bit about them."

Seth looked around the room like be was looking for hidden cameras. "Harry, there's something that you should know..."

Carlisle entered the room cutting off whatever Seth was getting ready to say. He had been listening outside the door for the past hour as the boys got to know each other. Seth was a good kid and he was hoping that he would help push his mate towards starting the chemo. He was also listening in to make sure that Seth didn't reveal to Harry what they were. He didn't think that Seth would do it, but he wasn't taking any chances. He needed to earn his mate's trust before dropping the vampire bomb. His first reaction when he saw the wolf enter his sick mate's room was to rush in there and drag him out by his hair. Luckily he had enough control over himself to wait and listen.

"Seth, how are you doing today?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Seth quickly stood up and moved away from Harry. He wasn't sure what Harry was to Carlisle, but vampires were extremely protective and possessive of those they considered a part of their coven, or in Carlisle's case...family. He could tell by Carlisle's stiff stance that he was fighting with his instincts. The rest of the pack thought that he was stupid because he was the youngest, but he was very smart and good at reading people.

"Dr, Cullen, I'm doing good today, I was just getting to know your...nephew," Seth looked subtly between Carlisle and Harry. Turning back to Harry, but keeping one eye on Carlisle, Seth said, "It was nice meeting you, Harry,"

Harry smiled at Seth not picking up on the tension between him and Carlisle. "Maybe if your not busy later you can come back and show me how to use this," Harry waved the Nintendo in the air.

Seth looked back to Carlisle. "If Dr, Cullen says it's alright."

Carlisle nodded his head and gave Seth a smile. "That's fine with me, as long as you're feeling up to it, Harry."

"Awesome, I get off in two hours, I will stop by and see if you're up to playing." As Seth went to pass Carlisle, the vampire reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Carlisle said soft enough that Harry couldn't hear.

Seth tensed under the cold hand, but nodded his head. "You know Sam will find out about him as soon as I shift, he will have questions." Sam would want to find out exactly who Harry was, what he had to do with the vampires and if he was a danger to the tribe.

"As I'm sure you understand, I can't leave Harry right now to meet up with Sam. Have Billy call me and I will set a meeting up as soon as I'm able."

"Will do," Seth said softly. "See ya, Harry," he called over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Seth," Harry called back setting off a mild coughing fit.

Carlisle rushed to his mate's side and started to pat him on his back, hoping to loosen some of the congestion up.

Harry cried out, cowering away from Carlisle.

Carlisle instantly held up his hands and backed away from his trembling mate. "It's ok, Harry, I was just trying to help you bring up the congestion, I wasn't hitting you. I promise you that I will never, ever, ever raise my hand to you."

Harry frantically nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I-I..."

Carlisle sat on the bed and gathered his beautiful mate up into his arms. "It's alright, little one, I know that you were abused. I understand that you're not ready to talk about it, and I promise that I won't pressure you to. Just know, that I will never strike you, withhold food from you, or scream at you calling you names. I will also never stand by and allow some body else to harm you...I promise, promise."

Harry snuggled into Carlisle's arms and cried himself to sleep.

***HP

Harry was sitting up in bed fiddling with the colored pencils and paper. Surprisingly he had slept for twelve hours straight and he was feeling much better and refreshed. He was itching to yank the IV out of his arm and get the hell out of there.

"What are you drawing?" Carlisle asked. He had been sitting next to his mate's bed watching as he absently drew in the notebook. He could tell that Harry wasn't really concentrating on what he was doing, but was lost in thought.

Blinking, Harry focused on what he was drawing. With a sad smile, he handed the notebook to Carlisle. He really hadn't been paying attention to what he was drawing, but thinking about what he was going to do. He knew that Carlisle was anxious for him to make a decision and that they wanted to start the chemotherapy as soon as possible. The only reason why they were allowing him so much time to think was because of the pneumonia. They didn't want to start the chemo until his pneumonia was better, but he was responding amazingly to the antibiotics so he had to make a decision now. He figured that his magic was helping him fight the pneumonia and that was why he was getting better so fast. With the help of chemotherapy, would his magic be able to kill the cancer?

"Harry, this is incredible,"

Harry flushed in embarrassment, he had never shown anyone his drawings before. After getting beat until he passed out for being good at something, he wasn't to keen on showing anyone his work. Everyone assumed that he was an average student, but he was every bit as smart as Hermione, if not smarter. He was never allowed to do better than Dudley so it just became second nature for him to do average to below average school work.

Carlisle was mesmerized with the castle that his mate drew, the details were astounding. "This castle looks so real, that's some imagination you have. Esme is going to love you, she loves to draw and paint."

Harry paled and looked down at his lap. "She won't get mad at me will she?"

Carlisle looked up at his mate, confused. "Why would she get mad?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "People don't like it when you're good at something that they like to do, or better than them. I don't want Esme to get mad because I'm good at something that she does."

Carlisle sighed, it seemed that the abuse was more than just physical. "No, little one, Esme will be thrilled that you are good at something that she is passionate about. She tried teaching the other kids, but they had no interest in art."

Harry gave Carlisle a lopsided grin. "Do you think she will like me?"

Carlisle chuckled. "She is going to adore you. Esme always wanted to be a mother, but sadly she can't have kids of her own so she tends to mother us to death. She is going to be in her glory mothering you."

Harry smiled, that sounded nice. He never had a mother to take care of him, and his aunt would sooner smack him across the face than give him a hug.

"She would like to come and meet you along with two other of my kids if your feeling up to company. They didn't want to overwhelm you all at once so they decided to wait until you were ready."

"Yeah, yeah that will be fine," Harry said shyly. He didn't know if he wanted to meet more people, but he didn't want to upset Carlisle. Carlisle had been there for him more than anyone else ever has in the short time that he had known him. He still didn't understand why the man wanted to stay with him, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He never liked being alone, and the thought of dying alone scared the hell out of him.

"Great, I will call and let them know. It will be Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper would like to meet you, but he has a strong aversion to hospitals."

Harry giggled. "I know the feeling, I can't wait to get out of here. Whenever I ended up in the hospital wing at school, the nurse would threaten to tie me to the bed. She knew that as soon as I was able, I would sneak out and hide from her."

Carlisle shook his head chuckling. "Did you end up in the hospital wing often," he asked trying not to show his concern."

"A fair bit, the nurse said that in the thirty years of working there, that I broke all previous hospital stay records. The bed in the corner next to the window she said is strictly my bed, and she said she was going to hang a plaque above it with my name on it."

"That must be a dangerous school if you ended up in the hospital that many times," Carlisle said darkly.

The smile slipped off of Harry's face. "I guess I just have a knack of getting in trouble," he said vaguely.

"Was any of these hospital stays due to being sick, or all injury related?"

"Injury," Harry answered in a small voice. "I guess I'm just accident prone."

Carlisle didn't like to think about his little mate being hurt. Once he was turned, Harry would be strong and graceful, no more injuries for him. Even then, he was going to make damn certain that nothing could ever hurt Harry again.

"Well, I will just have to make sure that your less accident prone in the future, even if I have to permanently glue you to my side.

Harry blushed an alarming shade of red. Why did the idea of being glued to Carlisle's side make him feel like there was snakes slithering in his stomach?

***HP

Harry stretched and laid back on the bed feeling exhausted. He had just spent the last two hours with Seth learning how to play Nintendo and just hanging out. He really liked Seth and he hoped that the large teen visited him again. Seth was very easy to talk to and he had a great sense of humor.

"Why don't you get some rest, it's almost time for your meds so you will be out of it anyway." Carlisle pulled the blanket up and covered his mate.

Harry yawned. "That sounds like a good idea, I'm exhausted." Harry rolled to his side so he could look at Carlisle. Carlisle had retaken his seat next to Harry's bed, the chair was so close that is was practically touching the side of the bed.

"I'll do it," Harry said feeling like there was a large lump in his throat.

"Do what, little one?" Carlisle asked, running his fingers though his mate's hair.

"The chemotherapy, I'll do it. Just promise that you will stay by my side, please." A tear slipped from Harry's eye but he quickly wiped it away with the blanket.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed Harry on the head. "That's great, Harry, I'm so proud of you. It's going to be hard, but I promise that I will be with you throughout everything."

"I also don't want to stay in the hospital. I want out of here as soon as possible." Harry demanded. If he had to stay in the hospital for the treatments then he wasn't going to do it. He knew that the chemo wasn't going to work and he didn't want to spend his last weeks in the hospital.

"Lucky for you then that you will have doctor with you around the clock. You will only have to come back here for the treatments and if there is a complication."

"Great, when can I get the hell out of here?" Harry asked anxiously.

Carlisle chuckled. "I will talk to Dr, Benton after you fall asleep, but I'm sure he will want to put the catheter in, in the next day or two." The thought of his mate suffering through that poison when he could turn him had him sick to his stomach. He just wanted to bite him, pump him full of his venom and kill the cancer. His mate was already breathtaking, he didn't know if he would be able to resist him after his turning. He would go slow though, Harry had been severely abused and had trust and self esteem issues; it would be a while before he was ready to fully mate.

"I still don't understand." Harry said trying to blink away the sleep.

"The catheter will go..."

Harry held up his hand stopping Carlisle. "Not about the catheter, about you. Why do you care so much? You put your life on hold, took a leave of absence from work, all for a stranger. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful that you are here. Without you, Edward and Alice, I would already be dead by now. It all just doesn't make sense to me. My own family and friends couldn't give a shit about me, why do you?

Carlisle ran his hand through his perfectly groomed hair. What was he supposed to tell his mate? He didn't like the thought of lying, but Harry wasn't ready for the truth. His mate had enough to deal with, he didn't need the added stress of finding out that they were mates. He was pretty sure that Harry could feel the bond even if he didn't know what it meant.

"Harry, you're very special to me. I can't explain everything right now, but please believe that I will never leave or hurt you."

"But I don't understand why I'm special to you. You didn't know me before Edward and Alice brought me here, how can I be special to you?" Harry didn't want to sound ungrateful, but he had a strong feeling that Carlisle was hiding something very important from him.

"Harry, this isn't the time or place to get into details, just let my family and myself take care of you. I promise when the time is right, I will tell you everything."

Harry chuckled, "you know, that sounds pretty creepy, but I'm going to go with my instincts and trust you." His instincts were screaming at him to trust Carlisle, to stay as close to the man as he could.

Carlisle grinned. "You're right, that does sound creepy, but I care for you and only want what's best for you. Right now, I want you to concentrate on getting better. Things are going to get worse before they get better, just trust that I will be by your side holding your hand."

Harry yawned, he could barely keep his eyes open. "How about instead of holding my hand, you rub my head? That feels so nice and it will help me fall asleep."

Chuckling, Carlisle resumed rubbing his mate's head. "Close your eyes, I won't stop rubbing until your asleep."

Harry tried to respond, but he was already falling asleep under the man's exceptional fingers.

***HP

"So, what's the plan now?" Bill asked. He was sitting in a muggle pub with Severus while the stern man scanned over numerous maps of Washington.

"Muggle vampires don't stay in one place long, but since these are vegetarian vampires, there's a good chance that they have a residence nearby." Severus explained, never lifting his eyes up from the the maps. "If they do have a residence somewhere, it will be in a place with a low population, densely wooded and gloomy weather."

"Sounds like home," Bill chuckled.

Severus absently nodded his head. "We only have two more chances at this and there are several locations that fit the description; that is if they haven't ran with Potter."

Bill rubbed his tired eyes, it had been over twenty four hours since he had slept, "Look, were not going to get anywhere dead on our feet with exhaustion, how about we get a few hours of sleep and then resume staring at the maps with fresh eyes?"

Severus sighed, he hated stopping knowing that his best friend's son was out there sick and with a couple of vampires. "I agree Mr, Weasley, we will resume the search first thing in the morning. There is a muggle hotel down the block if you don't mind sharing."

"That's fine with me, and please call me Bill." Bill smiled. "All this Mr, Weasley business makes me feel like my dad."

"Very well, William," Severus smirked.

Bill shook his head sighing, at least William was better than Mr, Weasley.

*** HP

"Tomorrow," Harry croaked out, voice weak and trembling."

Carlisle grabbed Harry's hand, he couldn't get enough of touching his mate. His instincts were screaming at him to turn and claim his mate before this horrible disease stole him from them. The only time the screaming quieted down was when he was physically touching him.

"It will be alright, I promise," Carlisle reassured his pale mate. "I won't be leaving your side."

"I-I thought that I would have a few more days before this happened."

"This is a good thing, Harry. Each day that goes by without treatment, the cancer spreads. Be thankful that your body fought the pneumonia so quickly." Carlisle had never seen anyone recover from such a severe case of pneumonia so quickly, but he was too relieved to question it.

Harry tried to keep his hand from trembling inside Carlisle's much larger one. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Relax, little one, don't let your fear overwhelm you. The surgery won't take that long and you will be back in your room resting before you know it. You are just going to have a port with a catheter inserted under the skin in your chest," Carlisle softly touched the spot on his mate's chest where the port was going to be surgically implanted. "This will make it easier on you to get chemotherapy, no added needle sticks."

"Will I feel it sticking in me all the time?" Harry asked nervously.

Carlisle shook his head. "You may be able to feel a lump under your skin, but it won't be in your way or hurting you. If we didn't do it then you would have to get numerous iv's and needles. Now when it's chemo time or we need to draw blood, we will just use the catheter."

"Guess that makes sense," Harry said shakily feeling like he was going to throw up. He knew that wizards treated cancer the same way that the muggles did, but he could really use a calming draught right about now.

***HP

Harry had his head resting in Carlisle's lap when a nurse walked into the room making him jump. "It's time," she said kindly, not missing how scared the young boy was.

Harry would have took off if it wasn't for Carlisle's hands on his shoulders. "Remember, I will be with you the entire time and you will be asleep so you won't feel anything. If you're up to it tonight, my family would like to swing by and meet you since you fell asleep last night."

Harry jerkily nodded his head, he was clinging onto Carlisle like he was his lifeline.

"Excellent, I'm not to late,"

Harry grinned when Seth came sprinting into the room.

"I just wanted to wish you luck with the procedure." Seth held out his hand. "I made this for you, it's a good luck charm."

Harry took the leather bracelet and inspected it. The cord was made from a soft braided leather and dangling from it was a carved wooden wolf. It was a beautiful work of art and the wolf painfully reminded him of Remus. What really surprised him was the magic he could feel in the bracelet.

"Wow, Seth, this is amazing. You carved the wood yourself?" Harry asked running his finger over the wooden wolf feeling it tingle with magic.

Seth looked to the vampire unsure if he would be mad at him for giving Harry the gift. At seeing the immoral smile, Seth relaxed. "Yeah, I stayed up all night making that for you. Wolves are kind of a big deal in my tribe and I wanted to give you something that will give you luck."

Harry slipped the bracelet on marveling at how detailed and beautiful it was. "You have a gift, Seth," he said looking up at his new friend. "This means a lot to me and I can use all the luck I can get, thank you."

Seth gave a big goofy grin. "If it's alright with Carlisle, I would like to wait around until you come back." He really liked Harry and he was worried about him. He didn't think he could leave here until he knew that Harry was alright.

"I'm sure Harry would appreciate that, Seth." Carlisle said looking down at his mate who was still admiring the charm.

Harry quickly nodded his head. "Maybe when I wake we can play some more video games."

Seth held up a duffle bag that he had sitting at his feet. "I got something better than the hand held games, I brought my xbox so we can play together at the same time."

"Awesome," Harry grinned.

"Well, let's go young man," the nurse said pushing Harry towards the door. "The sooner we get started, the sooner you can get back here and fry your brains with video games." The nurse smiled cheekily at her patient.

Harry liked this nurse a lot, she reminded him of Tonks. She was a lot nicer then that bitch that wanted Carlisle. He wondered if she got fired...he hoped so.

As nurse Green wheeled his mate towards the door, Carlisle turned to the young shifter. "Thank you, Seth, you made Harry feel a lot better."

Seth shifted nervously on his feet. "I really like Harry, Mr, Cullen and I hope after he leaves here that you will allow me to visit him."

Carlisle raised one elegant eyebrow. He was surprised that Seth would feel comfortable in a house full of vampires. "You are welcome anytime, Seth. Harry needs friends and a sense of normalcy while he fights this horrible disease. I am surprised that Sam will let you come alone to my house."

Seth snorted. "Sam may be my alpha, but he doesn't rule every aspect of my life. Harry is my friend and I want to be there for him, I don't care what Sam says."

"You're a good kid, Seth," Carlisle said. "Harry needs you, thank you." Carlisle turned away from the shifter and quickly strode to his mate. Taking Harry's hand, he smiled reassuringly at him.


End file.
